Kurotsuki Meets Akatsuki
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Leader of the most feared gang at school, Kurotsuki and knows most of the Akatsuki but doesn't know that she knows them except for her father who is Sasori. Rated for language and sexual intercourse! High School fic
1. The Incident

Me: OK! This is my first High School fic! So enjoy!!!!

Deidara: DeiDei-kunsgirl doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters except characters not in the show….if you're a Naruto fan you'll know who's not in the show.

* * *

_Background:_

_Deidara- Ino's father; Akatsuki_

_Itachi- Sasuke's older brother; Akatsuki_

_Kisame- Kisa's father; Akatsuki_

_Sasori- Sakura's father; Akatsuki_

_Tobi- teaches algebra at Konoha High; wannabe Akatsuki_

_Kakazu- Tenten's father; Akatsuki_

_Hidan-Ino's older cousin…related to Deidara by marriage; Akatsuki_

_Unknown- teaches biology1 at Konoha High; Akatsuki_

_Leader- President of school board for Konoha High; Akatsuki Leader_

_Zetsu- student teacher for P.E. at Konoha High; Akatsuki_

_Orochimaru- teaches Biology 2 at Konoha High_

_Kabuto- student teacher for Biology 2 at Konoha High_

_Sasuke- Sakura's boyfriend; Point guard on basketball team; star player_

_Shikamaru- Ino's boyfriend; IQ over 200_

_Neji- Tenten's boyfriend; Hinata's cousin_

_Naruto- Hinata's boyfriend; quarterback on the football team_

_Sakura- Leader of most fearsome girl's gang at Konoha High; Kurotsuki_

_Ino- head cheerleader Sakura's best friend; Kurotsuki_

_Tenten- president of student council; Kurotsuki_

_Hinata- head dancer on dance team (different than cheerleader); Kurotsuki_

_Temari- part of the Sand sibs and student body president; Kurotsuki_

_Choji- only person outside of the Kurotsuki and cheer squad that hangs out with Ino_

_Kiba- Temari's boyfriend_

_Shino- president of the yearbook staff_

_Gaara- coolest guy in school; has his own fan club_

_Konkuro- makes puppets_

_Lee- is in love with Sakura_

_Kakashi- in charge of study hall at Konoha High_

_Gai- teaches P.E._

_Kurenai- teaches criminology at Konoha High_

_Asuma- teaches AP math_

_Shizune- Vice Principal of Konoha High_

_Tsunade- Principle of Konoha High; adores Sakura_

_Ami- Sakura's rival and is always all over Sasuke_

_Kisa- Ami's best friend_

_Izumo- Another friend of Ami's_

_Hana- President of school newspaper_

_End Background_

* * *

Sakura's POV

Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura! When my dad was in High school he was part of the most fearsome gang, Akatsuki. I follow in his tracks as the Leader of the most fearsome gang, Kurotsuki. They committed real crimes though. We just scare everyone at school and beat people up but I can get Tsunade-sama to let me off the hook because my dad would kill me if I got into trouble. Now, all I know is the Akatsuki haven't seen each other since graduation for them. I've never met any of them even though my dad said some of them are teachers at my school. He never says names! I want to meet them!!!!!

Normal POV

Sakura was getting ready for school. 7:25 AM. _Ino will be here with the girls in 3…2…1._ Honk! Honk! Ino honked on the horn of her new car. It was purple and was a gift from her oh so generous father. Sakura was rushing out of the house to be stopped by her father.

"Yes, daddy?" Sakura asked.

"Today when you get home the Akatsuki are going to be here. You can bring friends over. OK?" Sasori asked.

"OK! Thanks! Gotta run!" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house to get into the backseat of Ino's new car.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura said as she got her seatbelt on and they drove to school.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Any gossip?" Ino asked.

"No, but you girls want to come to my house tonight? Invite your boyfriends, too," Sakura said.

"Sounds fun," Temari cheered.

**At School**

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Sasuke, want to come to my house today after school?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I'd love too," Sasuke said as a blonde haired girl bumped into Sakura.

"Watch where you're going, klutz," Sakura spat at the blonde.

"Oh look if it isn't the whore," the blonde said to her.

"You're in Ami's lackey's, no?" Sakura asked glaring at her.

"Izumo not at your services," Izumo said

"Cute. Now, if you ever touch me again I'll put your head through the ground," Sakura threatened as the girl pushed Sakura in the shoulder.

Sakura got mad. She punched the girl square in the jaw and a lot of students came around chanting 'Fight, Fight, Fight' or 'Cat Fight!' Izumo ran at Sakura and tackled her to the ground. The rest of Kurotsuki just stood there with their boyfriends waiting for their Leader to see if she wanted help. She usually didn't and the other girls had their own fights to handle usually. Sakura and Izumo were pulling at each other's hair forcefully and some even came out.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked as the two girls got off of the floor and looked to the teacher reading the perverted book. "Both of you to the Principle's office."

The two girls walked to the Principle's office in silence but they glared at each other while everyone else went to class. _Itai! Now I have a headache because of that Izumo-bitch._ Sakura knocked on Tsunade-sama's door and heard a muffled 'Enter.' The girls entered and the principle sighed.

"Another fight, Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked and she smirked at Izumo because of the suffix.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'm so sorry!" Sakura began with fake tears as she bowed. "I was just on my way to class when Izumo pushed me and started a fight. I'm so sorry. You can give me detention or call my father if you want," Sakura finished as Izumo scoffed.

"No, no, it's OK, Sakura-chan! Here's a late pass! Go to class and as for you Izumo! Detention!" Tsunade yelled the last part. Sakura smirked as the two girls left the room.

"You've got nerve, Haruno. I'd watch my back if I were you," Izumo said glaring at Sakura as she headed to Biology 2.

"Sorry Orochimaru-sensei! Kabuto-sensei!" Sakura said as she went into class and gave Orochimaru the late pass. He nodded and she went and sat back in the back right next to Sasuke and they started to play footsie. (AN: so OC for Sasuke) Soon enough class was over and neither of them heard the lesson.

School was over soon enough and Sakura's gang and all of their boyfriends piled into Ino's car. They all turned the radio on and had a great ride home.

"Dad! I'm home!" Sakura yelled as all of them walked into the living room. "Aw…shit…I forgot," Sakura said as she saw all of the guys in there. It's funny someone in the group Sakura came in knew at least one of the people in the Akatsuki.

"Sakura, what happened to your hair?" Sasori asked.

"Um…this girl totally got up into my grill!" Sakura said.

"Dad? OMG! What are **YOU** doing here?" Ino asked with wide eyes as she pointed at him.

"I'm in the Akatsuki, yeah," Deidara said covering his ears.

"Great…," Ino said sarcastically.

"Oi! Ino! You, me, DDR, right here, right now!" Hidan said thinking he was the master of DDR since no one there has seen the girls play DDR.

"Fine, I guess I can kick your ass," Ino said arrogantly.

"Hey, Ino, watch your mouth, yeah," Deidara warned his daughter.

"Sorry, dad," Ino mumbled.

"Deidara, you've actually grown up. I never would've thought you would actually have to say that," Sasori said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sasori-danna!" Deidara yelled as Ino and Sakura crack up into fits. "What's so funny, yeah?"

"Dad? Is the reason you're not married because you flow the other way and if that's so am I the product?" Sakura asked while laughing.

"Or did my dad have that surgery that changes their gender because a wife calls their husband's danna," Ino pointed out laughing.

"Sakura, Ino, you two can stop making fun of Deidara. He is a male and always has been even though his opinion on art is totally wrong but he got all the girls in school," Sasori said smirking at Deidara.

"Like I get all the guys?" Ino asked and now Deidara was glaring at her.

"I don't approve of you dating, yeah," Deidara said glaring at her.

"Aw…how much trouble can I get into with, Shika-kun?" Ino asked as she hugged Shikamaru's arm. Deidara glared at her more.

"OK! Let me play DDR with my cuz now," Hidan said as they both got onto the mats.

The music started and they both started dancing. Deidara and Hidan were shocked at how well she could dance but then again they've never seen her dance before. The first round ended and Ino won. She smirked as the second round started. They danced again and the round ended with Ino winning again. She flipped her hair back and the girls all clapped knowing she'd win and so she did.

"OK, let's see. How about Sakura against her father?" Ino asked as they shrugged and got up onto the mat.

"You're going down, dad-dy," Sakura said smirking.

"I've never seen this side of you. You're usually good, kind, and get good grades," Sasori commented as she smirked at him.

"You have no idea right, Sasuke-baby?" Sakura asked as he smirked in reply.

"Sasuke-baby? That's interesting," Itachi commented and Sasuke glared at him.

"Oi, Sasori, my daughter's coming over with a few friends," Kisame said as he hung his cell phone up.

"Fine," Sasori said as the door opened and there stood Ami's crew as the DDR began.

Ami's crew looked shocked to see their rivals there but Ami was glad to see Sasuke but for the time being she watched Sakura's DDR competition with Sasori. When all three rounds were done Sakura collapsed onto the ground and Sasori looked like he didn't even break a sweat. Sakura had done well but Sasori beat her. Her gang came over to help her up and see if she was OK and Ami took that opportunity to seize Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ami yelled as she ran and hugged Sasuke. Sakura glared at her as she got up.

"Hey, get away from my boyfriend," Sakura said in a tone that Sasori couldn't place.

"Make me, Haruno," Ami spat. Now Sasori was interested in what was going to happen.

"You asked for it," Sakura said as she ran towards Ami and punched her in the eye. Ami flew back a few feet and had to let go of Sasuke and she screamed in pain. Ami got back up and charged at Sakura but Sakura caught her punch and put her knee in Ami's stomach. Ami spat up some blood and tripped Sakura. Ami then proceeded to force Sakura's hands to the floor. Ami had Sakura's hands held down next to her head and smirked at her triumph. Sakura smirked back and flipped their positions. Sakura spit in her face in disgust.

"You disgust me," Sakura said as she got up.

"What was that about?" Sasori asked never once seeing his daughter fight someone.

"Anyone messes with my girls will pay the price," Sakura said as she glared at Ami who got up. "Right, Kisa?" Sakura asked and Kisa glared at her.

"Why are you guys wearing cloaks?" Temari asked.

"Uniform, yeah," Deidara answered.

"We need a uniform," Tenten said.

"Right! I'll get on making us one!" Sakura said as the guys looked at her weird. "Um…well the girls are sleeping over and good night, Sasuke," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Well, I won't be home. I've got a business trip," Sasori said as he saw Sakura's eyes get sad. He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You're never here," Sakura answered as the girls went up to her room and the guys went home. Ami's crew went over to Kisa's house for a sleepover.

"I wonder what they meant by they needed uniforms too, yeah," Deidara wondered aloud. The rest of the Akatsuki shrugged.

**With Kurotsuki**

"We need to get back at Ami," Sakura announced.

"What do you suppose we do?" Ino asked as they got into work mode.

"Gossip," Sakura answered.

"OK, we need to call Hana and get him over here," Hinata announced as she brought out her cell and dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A voice sounded through the phone.

"Hana?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Hana answered.

"We need you to come over to Sakura's house," Hinata said.

"OK, I'll be there in two minutes," Hana answered since she was Sakura's neighbor.

"OK, now what are we gonna do? She hates Ami as much as us but we have no idea what to do," Temari said.

"I do…get me my computer. I have a picture of Ami and a picture of some random guy who's not famous and no one at our school will know him. All I have to do is cut, copy, and paste and we have a picture for an article," Sakura said smirking as she went into edit on her computer.

"Hey! Oh you're dad saw me come in and told me to tell you that he was leaving right now and would be back in a month," Hana explained as she sat down.

"OK, thanks. Now can you make an article on this picture and put both on the front page of tomorrow's paper?" Sakura asked and Hana nodded.

"The computer lab is still open and the rest of the staff is still there so if I get going now I can have it in there tomorrow," Hana said as she left.

"Perfect," Ino said smirking.

**11:50 PM**

"OK! Let's order a pizza with your dad's credit card!" Ino squealed.

"OK," Sakura agreed. She dialed the numbers with her dad's credit card in hand and gave the order of a pepperoni pizza and then her father's credit card number.

The pizza arrived and they ate it watching a horror movie. Then they went to bed and had peaceful dreams surprisingly.

**8:00 AM At School**

"OK…so blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…blah, blah, blah, and that's our lesson today!" Orochimaru said as Sakura woke up from her nap in the back of class.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear as she walked into the hallway.

"Hey, Sasuke-baby, what's on your mind?" Sakura asked as she got the books she needed out of her locker.

"You and me for a date to a concert on Friday," Sasuke whispered.

"Who's the band?" Sakura asked.

"Three Days Grace," Sasuke answered and Sakura nearly dropped all of her books.

"Are you serious?!!!? I love them!!!" Sakura replied.

"Billboard brow!" Ami said as she stormed over to Sakura.

"What do you want, slut?" Sakura asked.

"How dare you put this in the school newspaper! I don't even know this man!" Ami yelled holding up a picture of her giving some guy a blowjob.

"Hm…next time don't get caught because saying you don't know him makes you look like a prostitute, Ami," Sakura said walking away with Sasuke as Ami sulked in a corner.

"You did that last night?" Sasuke asked amazed at how fast she worked.

"I have connections," Sakura answered. "Meet the girls and I at lunch…gotta go to P.E.," Sakura said as she kissed him.

"OK, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!!!!! TODAY WE HAVE SOME GUEST WHO USED TO GO TO SCHOOL HERE!!!!!! THERE WAS GOING TO BE ANOTHER ONE BUT HE HAD A BUSINESS TRIP. THEY ALL WERE THE TOP ATHLETES HERE!!!! GIVE IT UP FOR THE YOUTHFUL AKATSUKI!!!!" Gai screamed and Sakura and Ino jumped up instantly.

"WHAT?!!!!?" They screamed in unison.

"WAY TO PUT SPIRIT INTO IT!!!!" Gai yelled.

"Hey, not so loud, yeah," Deidara said.

"Hey, Gai-sensei why is the president of the school board, algebra, biology, and P.E. student teacher here with them?" Kana, another friend of Ami asked.

"They're part of Akatsuki, too," Itachi answered and most of the girls in the room went fan girl when he spoke.

"NOW MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS THE AKATSUKI WILL HAVE YOU DO AN EXERCISE TODAY!!!!!" Gai exclaimed and the whole class groaned.

"OK, we're the kind of guys who like violence, yeah-," Deidara began.

"I've noticed!!!" Ino yelled out and Deidara glared at her.

"Anyways today you're going to do one-on-one matches. No cat fights, spitting, kicking in the spot guys don't like to be kicked in, gorging the eyes, or scratching. Clear, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Can we choose who we can fight?" Ino asked.

"You couldn't fight anyways! I've never seen you fight, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed and Ino scoffed.

"I can too! You want me to fight you right now,_ yeah_?" Ino asked insulting him by saying yeah.

"Just…everyone choose someone to fight. We'll stop the fight at first sight of blood since we can't make high school students bleed," Deidara said.

"Um…everyone got there partners?" Itachi asked as they all nodded. "Yamanaka and Hoshigaki come up here," Itachi announced as they did just that and faced off while Deidara and Kisame watched closely.

"I can kick your but, Kurotsuki," Kisa said.

"As if Ami wannabe," Ino spat at her.

"Ready…set…fight!" Once those words left Kisame's mouth the girls lunged at each other. Kisa punched at Ino's head but she dodged and leg swept Kisa. Kisa got up and growled. She punched Ino in the gut and Ino coughed a little as she grabbed Kisa's wrist and twisted it back and made Kisa fall on her stomach with her hand on her back and being held down by Ino's weight.

"Hey…do I win?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh," Deidara said as he stared dumbfounded.

"Haruno and Wantanabee!" Kisame announced as those two came down. "Just no blood or guts since I saw your last fight," Kisame said as he let those two fight.

"Ready to regret that news article, Kurotsuki?" Ami asked and the Akatsuki wondered why these girls kept calling the other girls Kurotsuki.

"Nah, I like that article and it's totally true. I mean, whoever got that pic was really careful," Sakura said as Ami lunged at her. She dodged and kicked her in the stomach and that sent her into the wall. Sakura stared wide eyed. She knew she was strong but to kick her into the wall? Wow… Ami lay there unconscious and Gai had the school nurse come in.

**After School Sakura's House**

Sakura was home alone and was really bored. Then she heard the alarms go off. She went down stairs and saw a guy she never met before in her house stealing stuff!

"Who are you?" Sakura asked fearlessly but inside she was shaking. The guy looked over to her and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Sasori's daughter. You're cute and I know just the way to get revenge," the man said and she started to back up into a wall. She was terrified. The man got closer to her and pinned her to the wall. He kissed her rather forcefully and her eyes widened._ Oh no! He's going to rape me!!! Gotta get someone here!!!!_ Sakura was trying to push him off of her but he was way older and stronger. She was making muffled screams but knew no one could hear them. She felt her shirt drop and she was struggling more than ever and then he flashed his gun in her eyesight and she stopped struggling. She started to silently cry and wished her dad was there. She was totally naked now and he stopped kissing her and she caught her breath. Then he stuck his dick inside of her and she screamed so loud. It was fucking painful!!!!!

"Sh….tsk…I bet someone heard that. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," the man said as he shot her in the leg and disappeared as she fell unconscious.

Hana heard the scream and ran to Sakura's house as fast as she could. When she got there she saw the door open and went inside and what she saw shocked her. She saw Sakura on the ground naked and bleeding unconscious. Hana quickly got something to stop the bleeding temporarily and a blanket to put on her. Once that was done she called 911.

"911. State your emergency," The operator said.

"Um…yes. My friend's been shot and raped," Hana replied.

"Address?" the operator asked.

"9243 Cherry Blossom Lane," Hana answered.

"OK, we're sending an ambulance your way, please stay calm. Did you treat her for shock and bleeding?" The operator asked.

"Yes," Hana answered and then she heard sirens and saw people come in the door. "The ambulance is here," Hana said as she hung up the phone.

The paramedics got Sakura on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. There was now a crowd around the ambulance wondering what happened to the young girl.

"Were you with this girl?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Um…no, I wasn't. I'm her next door neighbor and I heard a scream and ran over and saw her in blood on the floor," Hana explained as she got into the back of the ambulance to be with her friend as she got her cell out and started to call all of Sakura's friends.

"Hello, this is Ino," Ino.

"Ino? It's Hana. You need to come to the hospital right now and can you get the Akatsuki to contact Sakura's father?" Hana asked.

"Why? What happened?" Ino asked.

"Sakura was in an accident. She's unconscious and we're on the way to the hospital," Hana explained.

"Oh, no. Dad! Can you get the rest of the Akatsuki and take me to the hospital! It's an emergency! No, it's not me! It's Sakura! She's unconscious! Thanks! OK, Hana, I'm coming right now," Ino said as she hung up the phone and Hana dialed another number.

"Yo! It's Temari!" Temari said.

"Temari! It's Hana! Come to the hospital ASAP!! Sakura's been hurt and is currently unconscious," Hana said as they got to the emergency entrance to the hospital and everyone got out and Hana waited in the waiting room while the doctor's went into the OR. Temari hung up and rushed over there as fast as she could and Hana dialed another number.

Hana called Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke. All of them came in with the Akatsuki and the whole Akatsuki had their cell phones out and were trying to reach Sasori.

"Sasori-danna's phone's off, yeah," Deidara informed.

"Well aren't you useful!" Ino yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice," Deidara warned her.

"So, Hana, what happened?" Ino asked completely ignoring her father.

"Well, um…I was just in my room when I heard a loud scream come form Sakura's house so I ran over there to find whoever was there not there. He must have run once she screamed. She was laying there with a gun shot wound on her thigh. I looked at her and realized…that….that….that she…," Hana tried to say what happened but it was so hard. Now everyone was worried.

"Hana, what happened to my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"She was…raped," Hana whispered but everyone could hear her perfectly and Sasuke was having a hard time sitting there and waiting. After about an hour a doctor came out with the principle of their school!

"Tsunade-sama!!! What are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"I'm a medic and I came here because they said they needed more hands for this operation. Now, back to business. We retrieved the bullet but it went straight through her bone so if you all are slow that means her leg's broken and we made sure that she wouldn't get pregnant but she's still unconscious because of the accident and the drugs we gave her so you all can go in there and…where's her father?" Tsunade asked.

"Business trip, yeah. We can't get a hold of him," Deidara explained. Tsunade nodded as she lead the group to Sakura's room. The girls rushed over to her side and stayed there.

"Tsunade-sama, do we have to go to school tomorrow? We want to be here for Sakura-chan!" Ino asked.

"No, but keep trying to get a hold of her dad for me, OK? I have to go to school tomorrow because of the stupid kids," Tsunade mumbled the last part.

"She's still the same," Kisame said as he drank some sake.

"No kidding," Leader said.

"You all had her as a principle too?" Tenten asked and they nodded.

"Sakura-chan, please wake up," Ino whispered and all the guys there knew that the girls cared for each other deeply…more than they cared for each other.

**Next Day at School**

"Where's that Haruno?" Ami asked her crew.

"Maybe she's afraid to face you after yesterday's incident," Izumo suggested as they sat in Homeroom.

"Attention students! We have had a tragedy happen to one of our students, Sakura Haruno. She is currently in the hospital and is unconscious," Tsunade said on the intercom.

"So that's what happened," Ami said with a smirk.

"What do you want to do?" Kisa asked. "My dad was at the hospital last night and didn't come home so I guess that's where he went."

"We're going to pay her a visit after school," Ami said.

**At Hospital Same Time**

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke asleep with his head on her. She smiled at him and poked him in the head. He woke up instantly and looked up. Sasuke was overjoyed even though he would never admit it.

"Sakura, you're awake! How are you?" Sasuke asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm fine…I guess, Sasuke, are you the only one here?" Sakura asked looking around but she didn't see any of her friends.

"No, the Kurotsuki and Akatsuki are asleep in the waiting room," Sasuke said as Sakura tried to get up but he pushed her back down and shook his head no. She pouted. "You just had surgery yesterday and your leg is broken."

"But it's boring sitting here. I'm not a girl who likes to sit around and do nothing," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke laughed and ruffled her hair a little bit and she glared at him. "Nobody touches the hair!"

"Just relax and I'll get everyone in here," Sasuke said as he went to the waiting room to see all of them asleep in chairs and on each other. "Hey wake up, guys!" Sasuke said as everyone woke up.

"What? I'm tired," Ino whined as she laid her head down on her father again.

"Sakura's awake and somewhat back to normal," Sasuke said as all of the girls got up and rushed into her room as the Akatsuki were wondering what just happened as they also walked to her room.

"Sakura-chan!!!! We were so worried!" Ino yelled as she began to strangle her best friend with a bone crushing hug.

"I-no…can't breathe," Sakura said as Ino let go of her and she caught her breath.

'Hi, yeah! I'm Deidara and do you know where your father is right now?" Deidara asked as she snapped her fingers and Ino gave her, her cell phone. Sakura dialed a number and it rung and then someone answered.

"Hello, ma'am! I was looking for a Sasori Haruno…. OK, can you give me a room number?" Sakura said as Tenten gave her a pen and paper and Sakura kept making noises like "Uh-huh." Then Sakura hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line.

"Daddy?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Sakura, did you need something?" Sasori asked as Deidara took the phone away from Sakura who scoffed.

"Sasori-danna, we need you down here as soon as possible," Deidara said as he kept the phone out of reach from his daughter.

"Why, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he sighed.

"Um…your daughter's in the hospital," Deidara said.

"WHAT?!!!?" Sasori yelled loud enough that everyone in the room could hear him.

"Um…yeah…hello?" Deidara said as he pressed the off button and gave the phone to Ino.

"Why am I in the hospital again?" Sakura asked since she somewhat forgot.

"You don't remember?" Hana said as she walked in. "You were raped and shot," Hana said as she saw Sakura's eyes cloud over and she saw a hint of fear in them.

"You OK, Saku-chan?" Temari asked.

"That guy….he wanted revenge on my father," Sakura said as a tear ran down her face.

"Do you think it's that guy, Leader-sama, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Most possibly," Leader replied.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNOW THE GUY WHO RAPED MY BEST FRIEND?!!?" Ino yelled at her father.

"You obviously don't know what the Akatsuki have done and what her father's job is, yeah," Deidara said and they all looked shocked.

"What exactly does my father do?" Sakura asked trying to glare at him.

"Bodyguard for people, sells drugs, and he gets paid for eliminating certain people, yeah," Deidara explained as every girl in the room gasped.

"You mean my father's a criminal?" Sakura yelled.

"No, gangster. Criminals don't have really big houses like you and Ino, yeah," Deidara said as it dawned on Ino that her father was the same.

"YOU'RE A GANGSTER?!!!?" Ino yelled at her father.

"Always have been, yeah," Deidara answered.

"Ino, we shouldn't be judgin. We're tha same," Sakura said sadly as she looked out the window.

"What do you mean by that, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'm the leader of the high school gang, Kurotsuki," Sakura replied.

"So is that why those fucking girls were calling you that?" Hidan asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered as she sighed. "Can someone get me something to do?" Sakura asked since she was getting really bored.

"Sure…," Kisame said as the Akatsuki left the room to go find something at her house.

**After School at Hospital**

"Hey, forehead," Ami said as she entered the room with her girls.

* * *

Well? First chap! I won't upload another one until I get at least 5 reviews!!!! Hope you all enjoyed!!!! 


	2. Parallel Universe

Sakura: I'm awesome in this story!!!!

Me: Err…yeah….you're in a gang.

Sakura: Oh yeah!!!!!

Ino: Hello? Someone has to say the disclaimer!!!!

Sakura: I will!!!! DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters except Kisa, Izumo, and Hana, Kaila, and Sara, who are OC and hers!

Me: Oh and when I introduce new characters into the story OC or not I will put a background about them.

* * *

_**Background:**_

_**Karin- tramp that's all over Sasuke and in Ami's crew**_

_**Kaila- teaches French class at Konoha High; used to date an Akatsuki (doesn't appear in this chapter)  
**_

_**Sara- teaches Social Studies at Konoha High (doesn't appear in this chapter)  
**_

_**Haku- teaches Art at Konoha High (doesn't appear in this chapter)**_

* * *

_Schedule for the Girls (7:45-3:15)_

_1__st__ period- Biology 2 with Orochimaru and student teacher Kabuto_

_2__nd__ period- P.E. with Gai and student teacher Zetsu_

_3__rd__ period- Algebra with Tobi_

_4__th__ period- Criminology with Kurenai_

_5__th__ period- Lunch (Lunch is a period if I have anything to say about it)_

_6__th__ period- French with Kaila_

_7__th__ period- Social Studies with Sara_

_8__th__ period- Study Hall with Kakashi_

_9__th__ period- Art with Haku_

_After School:_

_Sasuke- basketball practice till 5 PM_

_Naruto- football practice till 5 PM_

_Ino- cheerleading practice till 4:30 (so they can watch the guys practice)_

_Tenten- student council meeting till 4:30 (So they can again watch the guys practice)_

_Hinata- dance team practice till 5:10_

_Temari- has to get field trips together and permission slips ready (she is student body president; at school till 6…most days)_

* * *

__

_Recap:_

"_Hey, forehead," Ami said as she entered the room with her girls._

_End Recap_

"Ami," Sakura spat out as she lie there unable to do anything and none of her friends were in the room at the time.

"We just came to get you back for the newspaper incident," Izumo said smirking as Sakura glared at her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked and then they brought out scissors and a lot of other items. Sakura's eyes widened._ If they touch my hair I will personally murder them._ Sakura pressed the nurse button that she had in her hand without them noticing. They started to shake a bottle of what Sakura could tell as whip cream and then squirted it all over her and she screamed. They took a picture of her and then Ami came up to her and slapped her hard.

"That's for public humiliation the other day in P.E.," Ami said and then she slapped her again. "And that's for taking Sasuke-kun from me."

"You never had him, Ami," Sakura spat as she slapped her again. _When's the nurse going to get here?_

"Girls, we're leaving," Ami announced as they left. A few minutes later the nurse arrived with Hana, the Akatsuki, and the Kurotsuki.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU PEOPLE?!!!?" Sakura screamed as the nurse proceeded to clean the whipped cream off of Sakura.

"What happened to you, yeah?" Deidara asked as he started to laugh.

"You know what? Come over here and laugh in my face," Sakura said as she got out of her bed and tried to walk towards Deidara but fell in pain.

"Be more careful, Sakura-chan," Ino said as she helped her friend into bed. "Now, where exactly does it hurt?" Ino asked and Sakura blushed.

"I'm not telling you in front of guys!!!!!" Sakura yelled and everyone got her concept.

"It's expected to," Unknown said being as she's the only girl there that has lost her virginity besides Sakura.

"Don't you have papers or something to grade, yeah?" Deidara asked as the door opened.

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled.

"Deidara, what happened?" Sasori asked glaring at Deidara as he walked over to his daughter.

"Well you remember that guy who wronged us and you killed the love of his life, yeah?" Deidara asked as Sasori nodded. "Well, he wanted revenge and went after your daughter, yeah," Deidara said as Sasori's eyes widened and he looked down at his daughter who looked at the ground.

"What'd he do to her?" Sasori asked in a very low tone.

"He…uh…raped and shot her…hehe," Deidara said as Sasori hugged his daughter.

"Where's Hana?" Sakura asked as Sasori stopped hugging her.

"Right here," Hana said as Sakura smiled at her.

"Tenten," Sakura commanded.

"Right…Hana, you are invited from the Leader of the Kurotsuki to join and hold up our great name and to disgrace the slut Ami and her crew," Tenten began. "Do you accept?"

"Hai," Hana said.

"Err…Tenten?" Kakazu asked.

"What, Dad? It's my job to say that if we're adding new members," Tenten said. The Leader of the Akatsuki smirked.

"Sasori, what do you think?" The Akatsuki Leader (AL) asked.

"It's up to you, Leader-sama," Sasori responded and the girls looked confused.

"Haruno Sakura how would you and your girls like to join Akatsuki?" AL asked.

"With all do respect I'd have to talk to my girls, Sir," Sakura replied and looked to her girls and they all nodded. Sakura looked to AL and said, "Well, my girls agree so sure."

"Perfect, Kakazu will make girls uniforms for you all," AL said.

"So…what exactly are we? I mean, the whole school knows us as Kurotsuki," Sakura asked.

"You all can still be that at school and you can be my right hand woman, Sakura but you'll wear Akatsuki colors and report directly under me and I understand you girls can fight?" AL asked.

"Hai," Sakura said. "Can I go home yet?"

"Sakura, calm down," Sasori said as he sat down and read Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura's eye twitched.

"GOD DAMMIT!!!! PUT THAT PERVERTED BOOK UP!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at him. Then a nurse came in with crutches. "Yes?" Sakura asked wondering what the crutches were for.

"Um…miss, you're free to go home but you have to use these until your leg heals," The nurse said as Sakura cheered and grabbed the crutches and went as fast as she could to the front desk.

"She must really want to get out of here," Sasori said.

"No kidding," Hidan agreed as they walked to the front to find Sakura yelling at the receptionist trying to sign herself out.

"LET ME SIGN MYSELF OUT OR ELSE!!!!" Sakura yelled as Sasori sighed and came up to her and signed her out. She rubbed the back of her head as everyone left.

**With Kakazu and Tenten**

"Dad, what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Making your uniforms," Kakazu answered as Tenten looked over at them.

"The skirt needs to be shorter," Tenten said and he glared at her.

"No daughter of mine is going to wear a shorter skirt than this," Kakazu gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Tenten mumbled and sat back down looking at him.

**With Deidara and Ino**

"What are we doing in a field?" Ino asked as he sighed.

"I'm gonna teach you how to evade certain attacks that doesn't include punches and kicks which you already know how to do, yeah," Deidara said as he got a clay bomb ready.

"Oh shit…," Ino yelled as she jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Hm…not bad, yeah," Deidara said as he kneeled in front of her and she glared at him.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME?!!!?" Ino yelled as he got another bomb ready and she ran out of the bomb's reach.

**With Itachi and Sasuke**

"So…let me get this straight. YOU'RE LEADER INVITED MY GIRLFRIEND TO JOIN THE AKATSUKI?" Sasuke asked glaring at Itachi who nodded. "Are you insane? You're not a high school gang anymore!!! You're a _real_ gang!!! She could get hurt!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Are you sure you care about that?" Itachi asked glaring at his younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You know very well what I mean," Itachi said.

**With Kisame and Kisa**

"Kisa, did you girls go to Sakura's hospital room today?" Kisame asked his daughter.

"No, of course not, Daddy!" Kisa lied and he knew it but wasn't going to say anything.

**With Sasori and Sakura**

"Sakura, sit down and don't push yourself," Sasori said as he watched his daughter lift weights.

"You know me, Daddy. I don't like sitting down," Sakura said as he took the weights and picked her and the crutches up while she kept pounding on his back. He sat her on the couch and gave her the remote.

"Now, stay and don't make me fetch you again," Sasori said.

"Woof, bow wow, Bark!!!!" Sakura said since he told her to stay and said 'fetch' in his sentence.

"Funny, just watch TV," Sasori said as he went to make dinner.

**With Hidan**

Hidan was sitting in the grass with popcorn watching Deidara throw bombs at Ino and Ino complain about broken nails. He was laughing so hard that he thought he would bust.

**With the Sand Sibs**

"Hey, Gaara, remember my friend, Sakura?" Temari asked as he nodded. "Well, she just got out of the hospital and guess what!!!!" Temari said cheerfully.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"We joined the Akatsuki!!!!!" Temari said and Konkuro dropped his sandwich and Gaara did nothing.

"Now, I'm going to the mall, brotha's," Temari said as she walked out of the house.

Temari walked to the mall and went to the food court first since she left without food. Once she sat down with a smoothie she saw something that was going to make her sick. She pulled her camera phone out and took a pic of it for proof.

"I'm gonna kill you," Temari muttered as she left to get the girls and go to Sakura's. Temari 6-wayed them and waited until everyone was on the phone.

"Girls? We need to talk. Meet me at Sakura's house since her dad won't let her move," Temari explained as she ran to Sakura's. They all hung up their phones and went to Sakura's house.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

"Dad, will you get the door?" Sakura yelled/asked.

No answer.

"Dad!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, WHOEVER'S THERE COME IN!!!!" Sakura yelled.

The door opened and the girl's came in.

"What is it, Temari?" Sakura asked in a business voice.

"Sasuke….Karin…mall," Temari panted out.

"What?" Sakura asked and Temari got per phone out and showed Sakura the picture she got of Sasuke kissing Karin. "ARRGGHHH!!!! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!!!!!" Sakura yelled so loudly that her dad came in…finally.

"Something wrong?" Sasori asked as he walked closer.

"Something wrong? Daddy, my boyfriend's cheating on me!!!!" Sakura said through tears.

"(sigh) Then get back at him," Sasori offered.

Sakura gave a happy smile. "Dad, you're probably the only dad who would suggest revenge," Sakura said happily.

**Next Day; School**

"Sakura? You're back!!!!" Ami said with fake happiness. Sakura turned around with her crutches thinking about beating Ami up with the crutch but decided against it.

"Ami!!! Hey!" Sakura said back with fake happiness and everyone knew it by Sakura's killing intent. Then someone walked behind Sakura and hugged her from behind. She made an 'Eep' and he chuckled into her ear. "Let go of me, Sasuke," Sakura growled.

"Sakura? Are you, OK? You seem hostile," Sasuke said into her ear and then she turned around.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Sakura began and every eye was on them. Even some of the teacher's were watching them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" Sakura said as she stormed off to her 1st period class with her friends.

"OK, does anyone have anything to say about the human biology?" Orochimaru asked and Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakura?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have a question. Is it in guy's blood to hook up with the first skank they see?" Sakura asked.

"That's not what we were discussing, Sakura," Orochimaru said and Kabuto chuckled.

"Well, let me say one thing. My fellow students you all know me as the Leader of Kurotsuki and Sasuke's girlfriend but now you all will know me as the Leader of Kurotsuki because I am breaking up with you, Sasuke," Sakura said addressing Sasuke at the end of her speech as she walked out of the classroom and the bell rang and in two minutes the whole school knew about the break-up.

"Will Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Kunai, Temari Sabachi, Hana Royal, and Ino Yamanaka report to the Unknown's classroom? That is all," Tsunade's voice rang through the loud speaker.

The said girls walked to Unknown's classroom from where they were in the hall and met up at a certain point. Once they were there they went in and since they missed first bell they saw students in there.

"Ah, Sakura, girls, Kakazu wanted me to give these to you. Here's shorts, T-shirts, tank tops, skirts, long and short, dresses, shoes, a cape, and spare cape, pants, necklace, hair tie, bandana, earrings, purple nail polish, night gown for sleepovers, tube tops, and an arm warmer for each of you in Akatsuki colors," Unknown said handing each of them a bag full of everything said. "Here's some late passes for your next class, too," Unknown said handing them a late pass.

"My dad works fast," Tenten mumbled.

"Well, off to class," Unknown said happily.

"Bye, Shika-kun!" Ino yelled to Shikamaru who was sitting lazily in the back of Unknown's class. The six girls left without another word and Sakura had to drag Ino since Ino wanted to talk to Shikamaru. They put their bag of clothes in their locker and went to 2nd period which was sadly P.E. and when the girls got there they changed into their shorts and T-shirts that the Akatsuki gave them and went to sit down in the bleachers as they saw the Akatsuki including Sakura's dad down there.

"Oh joy, they're in charge of P.E. again," Ino complained. Then the whole class got quiet and the Akatsuki started to talk while Sakura put her head on the palm of her hand and day dreamed until something hit her in the face. She glared down at her father knowing he threw it.

"You wanna go first, Sakura?" Sasori asked her and she gave him a confused look. He sighed. "If you're leg's fine, come down here and fight one of us. It's your choice who," Sasori explained. Of course her leg feels alright! Today in Orochimaru's class she concentrated all her energy to healing her leg and it healed! She was really surprised when it did too. Sakura got up and went down to the gym floor.

"I want to fight you," Sakura said pointing to her father who smirked. They got into a fighting stance and the rest of the Akatsuki thought she was crazy for taking him on. He was one of the most powerful Akatsuki. She wouldn't last 5 minutes since she couldn't beat him in DDR.

"Ready…set…Fight!" Kisame yelled as he quickly got out of the way.

Sakura ran at her father and threw a punch which he redirected to the floor and she fell. The class gasped since they've never seen her loose a fight and she was probably about to. She got up and saw Sasori aim a punch to her gut and quickly dodged it. She smirked as she knocked him off of his feet. He quickly got up as she threw a punch at him and he grabbed the punch and used it as leverage to throw her against the wall. The class thought she was unconscious because they didn't hear anything. Sasori went over to her to see if she was OK and when he bent down to look at her he saw her eyes were closed and sighed. He tried to pick her up to take to the nurse's office when her eyes shot open and she kicked him in the stomach and he flew back several yards. Sakura smirked and got up. Sakura stretched and went over to her dad.

"Do I win?" Sakura asked as he smirked and got up.

"Sure," Sasori said as she started to jump up and down. "Anyone else want to spar?" Sasori asked as everyone shook there heads no. Then the bell rang and Sakura waited for her friends to come down so they could walk to 3rd period together.

The girls got there stuff and changed into an Akatsuki skirt with an Akatsuki T-shirt and Akatsuki earrings, necklace, and shoes. They went to 3rd period, algebra with Tobi. They walked to class and were the first ones there. They sat down in the back of the classroom and waited as students filed into the class. First bell rung and the students got quiet and waited for Tobi to start the lesson even though some people were falling asleep. Tobi was getting annoyed with everyone falling asleep so he wrote an algebra problem on the board which no one noticed. The problem was 2x + 4y + 5x -3y + 2. (AN: Easy problem I know but it's summer and I'm having a brain freeze)

"Sakura! Tobi wants you to do the problem," Tobi said as Sakura woke up and looked around.

"What?" Sakura asked totally confused.

"The math problem," Tobi said,

"Um…5," Sakura said as she looked at the problem.

"Sakura, that's incorrect…now, why won't you come up here and work the problem?" Tobi said as she walked up there grabbed a marker and looked at the problem and remembered how to do it. She wrote: 7x + y + 2. Tobi nodded. "Now, can you explain how you came to that answer to the class?" Tobi asked as she nodded and he sat in his chair.

"You add up like numbers which means you can't add x and y. It would have to be x and x or y and y or any other letter with itself so 2x + 5x is 7x and since it says – you change that to + and change 3y to -3y and 4y + (-3y) is 1y or you can just put y. So far it's 7x + y. Then since there's nothing to add to 2 you just put 2 after the problem. The answer's 7x + y + 2," Sakura explained.

"Correct, Miss Haruno," Tobi said. (AN: I don't want to make Tobi as annoying as he is in the series as he's teaching so that's why he's not talking 3rd person) With that, Sakura went to her seat and tried to fall asleep again but found she couldn't so she just settled for tuning her teacher out. The bell rang and Sakura headed for the door. "Miss Haruno, could you come here?" Tobi asked as she complied.

"Yes, Tobi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, your grades are dropping. They've been doing this for a while not just since the accident. Would you like some help? Tobi knows where your house is," Tobi offered.

"Um…no thanks, Tobi-sensei. I'm sorry I don't want to be late for Kurenai-sensei's class," Sakura said as she walked off and he sighed.

* * *

"Haruno, you're late!" Kurenai scolded Sakura. 

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei, Tobi-sensei needed to talk to me," Sakura said as Kurenai.

"Fine, just get with your partner," Kurenai said as Sakura remembered her partner was Sasuke.

"Um…sensei, can I switch partners?" Sakura asked.

"No, you'll stay partners with Uchiha," Kurenai said as Sakura sighed. "Now, back with the lesson. Since the 1970s, social ecology studies have built on the social disorganization theories. Many studies have found that crime rates are associated with poverty, disorder, high numbers of abandoned buildings, and other signs of community deterioration. As working and middle class people leave deteriorating neighborhoods, the most disadvantaged portions of the population may remain. William Julius Wilson suggested a poverty "concentration effect", which may cause neighborhoods to be isolated from the mainstream of society and become prone to violence," Kurenai explained as Izumo raised her hand. "Yes, Izumo?" Kurenai asked.

"Can you use smaller words?" Izumo asked as Sakura snickered and Izumo glared at her.

"For God's sake! You all are high school students!!!!" Kurenai lectured as the bell rang and all of the students left class.

"Lunch time! I'm starving," Sakura said to her friends as they entered the cafeteria to go to their table but found that Ami's group was already sitting at their table.

TBC…

**Alternate Ending**

Sakura ran at her father and threw a punch which he redirected to the floor and she fell. The class gasped since they've never seen her loose a fight and she was probably about to. She got up and saw Sasori aim a punch to her gut and quickly dodged it. She smirked as she knocked him off of his feet. He quickly got up as she threw a punch at him and he grabbed the punch and used it as leverage to throw her against the wall. The class thought she was unconscious because they didn't hear anything when there was a flashing green light and everything disappeared.

Sakura woke up in a hospital room but it didn't have any normal machines that hospitals would have. She looked to her right and saw Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Naruto yelled.

'What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember? We found you unconscious at the battle sight. We also saw Sasori unconscious and Chiyo-baa was dead," Naruto explained. _My father and grandmother? What-Where am I?_

"Where is Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"Um…one of the Akatsuki took him back to their base. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"No…where am I?" Sakura asked and Kakashi and Naruto exchanged looks before the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno! Nice to see you," Kakashi greeted.

"Sakura, are you OK?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she ran up to her daughters side.

"My mother's dead," Sakura whispered and Sakura's mom gave her father a look.

"Sweetie, um…how'd you figure it out?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Um…," Sakura didn't know the right words at the moment.

"Well, anyways, when you were a baby a woman came knocking on our door that had a…cloak with red clouds on it on…she was pretty badly injured and she had you in her arms. She told us to take care of you and that your name was Sakura. She also said not to let a person named Sasori get…custody of you," Mrs. Haruno explained as Naruto and Kakashi's visible eye(s) widened. Sakura wasn't surprised though. "Then she died."

"Where am I?" Sakura asked again a little louder.

"You're in Konoha, dear. Don't you remember? You're a ninja who just fought a battle and is lucky enough to have your life!" Mrs. Haruno said frantically as Tsunade came in.

"Al right! How is my apprentice doing?" Tsunade asked and they gave her sad looks.

'S-S-She can't remember anything, Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Sakura what's the last thing you remember?" Tsunade asked.

"I was in the gym sparring with my father, Sasori and got knocked into the wall and then a green flashing light came and I woke up here," Sakura explained and Tsunade coughed.

"HER FATHER, SASORI?!!!?" Tsunade yelled.

"He is her father," Mrs. Haruno said.

"I don't know how that happened but all I know is that you are Sakura but from a parallel universe," Tsunade said and Sakura's eyes got wide.

"W-W-Where's my friends, the Kurotsuki," Sakura asked.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"The Kurotsuki, a gang at my high school. I'm the Leader of it and recently we joined the…Akatsuki," Sakura explained as everyone's eyes got wide.

"Protect Sakura," Tsunade said with a frightened voice.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"She fought Sasori in her world and she fought him here…so the Akatsuki are going to come after her…Sakura, who else joined the Akatsuki with you?" Tsunade asked.

"Um…Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Hana," Sakura explained.

"We're about to loose a lot of kunoichi," Tsunade said. "SHIZUNE, GET INO, TENTEN, HINATA, TEMARI OF THE SAND, AND HANA OF THE SAND HERE…NOW!!!!" Tsunade yelled and a couple of minutes later the said kunoichi were there.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked.

"All of you including Sakura have to stay in this room and no leaving for anything!" Tsunade yelled but just then the window broke.

"I thank you, Tsunade-san. You got everyone we're looking for in the same room," Itachi said as all the girls started to shake with fear even Sakura knew this was going to be bad.

Itachi went over to the girls as 5 other Akatsuki came in and each of them grabbed a girl. Sasori had Sakura. Deidara had Ino. Kisame had Hana. Itachi had Hinata who almost fainted since she got the guy who killed off his whole clan. Kakazu had Tenten and Hidan had Temari. They all jumped out of the window with girls screaming.

The six guys have been traveling for a few hours and the girls all took turns screaming since they couldn't keep their voice going for very long at such a high pitch. The guys were slowly becoming deaf and annoyed with the girls.

"Would you all shut up, yeah?" Deidara asked as Ino stopped screaming and Sakura began. Then she stopped and all the guys were relieved.

"We're being kidnapped and you expect us to shut up?" Sakura asked trying to get out of her captors arms to strangle the blonde who in her memories of high school was Ino's father but he probably wasn't here even though her father was the same. "Let go of me!!!!" Sakura yelled to Sasori who smirked down at her.

"Why should I after all we're kidnapping you," Sasori said and she kept trying to punch him but found it was really hard. _Just like when we spared. I wonder why my mother here didn't want him to get custody…__** Maybe because he did something bad! **__No dip! He's a criminal who's kidnapping us!!!! __**I meant like kill your mother…**__ Dunno, I'll ask._

"Oi…Sasori, did you kill my mother?" Sakura asked.

"That was quite random, Sakura-chan? Did loosing your memory do something else to you like this?" Hana asked and everyone's eyes were on her. "What? I was eavesdropping on Tsunade-sama's convo with her," Hana replied.

"You never say convo, Hana-chan," Temari said.

"Oops…hehe, sorry," Hana said.

"Hana, when I say newspaper staff what comes to mind?" Sakura asked knowing that the real Hana she knew would say 'convo.'

"Ami," Hana replied smirking towards Sakura as if telling her 'I remember too.'

"About your mother…what she look like. I probably made her one of my puppets," Sasori said with a smirk as she shivered.

"I never knew her, moron," Sakura replied glaring at him.

"Hey, Sakura! How's the leg?" Hana asked.

"Fine," Sakura answered.

"Sakura Haruno, what happened to your leg," Ino asked and Sakura flinched. Yep, this was the same Ino she knew.

"Why, nothing, of course and it is totally fine and Sasori, STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!!!!" Sakura screamed feeling quite disgusted that her father was doing this to her. Hana, of course, burst out laughing. Sasori shrugged and squeezed her but a little and now she was trying to kill him. She succeeded in hitting him across the head but he didn't show any sign of pain so she growled. "I hate men," Sakura mumbled. Sasori had pure amusement in his eyes and the other guys were glancing over at Sakura and Sasori.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Remember preppy talk?" Hana asked and Sakura nodded thinking that this would annoy their captors.

"Like OMG, did you see that guy? He was like totally megally hot!" Sakura said inspecting her nails.

"He's is like totally fine," Hana replied. "You want him?" Hana asked.

"OMG!!! You can like to that?" Sakura asked.

"I heard about the break-up, remember? The best way to get back at a cheating sleaze ball is make him jealous," Hana said smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!!!?" Ino yelled out. "SAKURA, YOU'RE NOT DATING ANYONE!!!!"

"Hey, Ino, get with the like program!!!" Sakura yelled at her. The guys sighed. This would be a long walk to the Base.

"Oi, would you girls, shut up," Kisame asked.

"Make us!!!" Hana yelled. The guys stopped at a clearing and smirked at the girls. They tied the girls to a tree and went to set up camp. Sakura was falling asleep and Ino kept kicking her to keep her awake. Sakura glared at Ino. Ino stopped since she's never seen Sakura glare at anyone like that. It would rival Itachi's. Ino huffed and Sakura and Ino started a glaring contest.

"Forehead," Ino mumbled put Sakura heard her.

"Ino-pig," Sakura countered.

"Billboard brows!" Ino said a little louder and now the other girls were looking at them. Sakura was gritting her teeth.

"You wanna fight? I will kick your ass," Sakura said and Ino looked taken aback for a moment and then smirked saying she agreed.

"Oi, Akatsuki, would you _please _untie them so they can pummel each other without dragging us into it," Hana asked.

The Akatsuki looked at each other and untied Sakura and Ino who immediately got up and ran at each other.

"This is gonna be the chuunin exams all over again," Tenten mumbled.

"P-P-Please b-b-be c-c-careful, I-I-Ino, S-Sakura" Hinata said and at this time they punched each other in the mouth.

"Kurotsuki," Ino mumbled and Sakura knew she just remembered but they kept fighting. Instead of using chakra they used punches and kicks since they really knew nothing about chakra. Eventually, the fight was ending and Ino tackled Sakura to the ground and they started a cat fight. The Akatsuki were shocked that two of the most famous ninja were having a cat fight instead of using chakra.

"OK, the fight's over," Sasori said as he pulled Sakura off of Ino and Deidara tied Ino back to the tree. Sasori laid his head on Sakura's shoulder and she was frozen with fear. Sakura felt him snake his hand down her waist and to her womanhood. She felt him move his fingers back and forth there and then had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Well, if it isn't Sasori's daughter. You're cute and I know just the way to get revenge," the man said and she started to back up into a wall. She was terrified. The man got closer to her and pinned her to the wall. He kissed her rather forcefully and her eyes widened.__Sakura was trying to push him off of her but he was way older and stronger. She was making muffled screams but knew no one could hear them. She felt her shirt drop and she was struggling more than ever and then he flashed his gun in her eyesight and she stopped struggling. She started to silently cry and wished her dad was there. She was totally naked now and he stopped kissing her and she caught her breath. Then he stuck his dick inside of her and she screamed so loud. It was fucking painful!!!!!_

_End Flashback_

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasori wrapped his other arm around her waist and she was trying to push him off of her. It wasn't working but then she felt something. What he was doing felt…_good_. No matter how much she didn't like who was doing this to her or it was happening at all it still felt pleasurable. She bit her lip so she wouldn't let a moan escape her lips. She felt Sasori's breath in her ear.

"Like this?" Sasori whispered like it was a secret. Sakura came back to reality.

"N-No, get off of me," Sakura said as she kept pushing at him. He sighed and went and tied her to the tree again and now she was shaking with fear afraid of what else he might to do her. Ino and Hana looked at her with pity and the other girls didn't know what was going on. The girls fell into a dreamless sleep and Sakura was still shaking when she fell asleep.

The girls woke up in someone's arms the next morning. They all sighed at the same time. The Akatsuki probably weren't' going to get them food and they were already hungry.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura whined much like when she whined about being bored in the hospital room.

"So?" Sasori asked and she glared at him. Why oh why was she stuck with this prick carrying her.

"Prick," Sakura mumbled. Sakura then got an idea that could help her friends regain there memory. "Won't someone tell me what is happenin to me? Why am I so misunderstood?  
Why can't they see? Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel. That I used to be," Sakura sung hitting every note perfectly.

"They say I'll understand it all in good time but age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind. Goin crazy with this push me pull me. Caught between wrong and right," Hana sung also hitting every note.

"I wanna give in to the woman in me. I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.  
The moral of the story is I got no choice. I must not chase the boys," Ino sang too.

"I started writing down my deepest secrets. Seven days a week of truth and fantasy. Got the feelin' that the way my life is got to be prepared for changes," Sakura sung again.

"Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me? Why am I so misunderstood? Why can't they see? Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be," Hana sang getting into the beat of the song.

"I wanna give in to the woman in me. I wanna be someone they don't want me to be. The moral of the story is I got no choice. I must not chase the boys," Ino sung beautifully.

"I wanna go left but they tell me go right. Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight .The moral of the story is I got no choice. I must not chase the boys," Sakura sung.

"They can try to make me write a thousand lies but that won't ever change the way I feel inside. They've got their opinions but I just don't care Cause that's not what I wanna hear," Hana sung.

"I, I must, I must not chase the boys. I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I must, I must, I must not...chase...the boys," Ino sung glaring at Deidara since she was annoyed with him for some odd reason.

"I wanna give in to the woman in me. I wanna be someone they don't want me to be. The moral of the story is I got no choice. I must not chase the boys," Sakura sung looking to Hana with a smirk.

"I wanna go left but they tell me go right. Don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight. The moral of the story is I got no choice. I must not chase... the boys," Hana finished.

"Finished?" Kisame asked and Hana, Sakura, and Ino glared at him.

"You rude, insensitive, self-absorbed, arrogant, jerk!!!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Sakura, weren't you saying the same things about Sasuke about a week ago?" Tenten asked and Sakura nodded.

"Compared, Kisame's way worse," Sakura said as all of the girls laughed despite their current predicament.

"We're here," Itachi announced as the guys came to a stop and went through a cave.

"Itachi, did you guys get the kunoichi?" a guy hid by shadows asked who Sakura presumed to be the leader.

"Hai, Leader-sama," Itachi answered as they saw an evil smirk form on the Leader's lips.

"Good, they will stay in your all rooms. Dismissed," AL said and they all went to their rooms.

**With Sasori and Sakura**

"Touch me and die," Sakura said as she sat in a corner glaring at him and hugging her knees.

"I don't think you get to say what I can and cannot do," Sasori aid as he got closer to her.

"G-G-Get away from me," Sakura said as she stood up and tried to run for the door but felt an invisible force pulling on her. _Chakra strings?_

"Now, now, Sakura, don't do that," Sasori chided as he started to walk closer and then saw something on the ground. "What's this?" Sasori asked as he showed her a picture of a man who looked like him and a woman with pink hair holding a baby and smiling.

"A p-p-picture of my birth parents," Sakura stuttered out.

"Oh really? I think I know her," Sasori said as her eyes brightened. "Yes, I did kill her one day," Sasori said smirking at her. "Now, I think you should listen to me and not try to leave again because you wouldn't want to disobey your father, would you?' Sasori asked as he guided her with the chakra strings to sit down on the bed. Sakura was just glaring holes at him

**With Deidara and Ino**

"Moron," Ino mumbled as she glared at the floor.

"Ino, say -sama at the end of my name because I kidnapped you and deserve respect," Deidara said as he lie on his bed.

"Sure thing, transvestite-sama," Ino said as he turned over and glared at her.

"You're going to regret that," Deidara said as he got up and walked towards her. He grabbed her by her shirt and hung her on the coat rack as she glared at him. "Now, good night," Deidara said as he went to sleep.

**With Kisame and Hana**

"I'm like so like bored," Hana said glaring at Kisame.

"If you say like one more time I will hurt you," Kisame threatened.

"Like, you would like actually like hurt like little me?" Hana asked as he swung samehada at her and she jumped out of the way glaring at him as she sat down looking at the floor.

**With Itachi and Hinata**

"U-U-Um, I-I-Itachi-sama?" Hinata asked as he looked at her to show he was listening. "Um...I w-w-was wondering i-i-if I c-c-could have s-s-something to eat?" Hinata asked. She didn't have to say any more. He threw an apple at her and she nodded in appreciation and ate the apple.

**With Kakazu and Tenten**

"You're quiet," Tenten commented.

"So?" Kakazu asked.

"Can't you at least start a conversation?" Tenten asked.

"Fine, you're my captive and you'll listen to what I say...now shut up," Kakazu said as she scoffed but stopped talking.

**With Hidan and Temari**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WENCH!!!!" Hidan yelled at Temari.

"I'M NOT A WENCH YOU HOMO!!!!" Temari yelled back.

"YOU ARE CLEARLY A WENCH YOU OLD HAG!" Hidan yelled back.

"I'M NOT A WENCH OR AN OLD HAG YOU MOTHER FUCKING RETARD!!!! Temari yelled as a counter when there was another voice.

"HIDAN, STOP ARGUING WITH THE CAPTIVE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" A voice said from another room.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, KAKAZU!!!" Hidan yelled back at him when another voice entered the yelling.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" The voice yelled.

"Yes, Leader-sama," Hidan and Kakazu said in unison.

* * *

Well? How'd ya like? I put an alternate ending in and if you all like tell me and I'll put one after every chapter beginning where I left off last time!!!! Please review!!

DeiDei-kunsgirl


	3. Revenge

Me: OK! This chapter took all day and was kind of hard to make!

Sakura: Just get on with it.

Me: Do I have to?

Sakura: Do you want me to kick your ass?

Me: No... (sniffles)

Sakura: Then get on with it.

Me: Fine, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. However, Kisa, Izumo, Kaila, and Sara are...**MINE**!!!!!!!

Sakura: Nice...

* * *

"Temari, write this down," Sakura said glaring daggers at Ami who was sitting at **her** table. Temari got out their notebook and a pen. On the front of the notebook it said 'Property of Kurotsuki…Revenge' "Ami, Sasuke, and Karin and tonight we'll have a sleepover to figure out the plan….my house 7:30. Objections?" Sakura asked as they shook their heads no.

"Sakura!" Ami yelled over to her smirking.

"Ami!" Sakura yelled back as she went over to talk to Ami who was with Izumo, Karin, and Kisa. They all shared friendly words it would seem to everyone who passed them but really they were smiling and threatening each other. Sakura walked back over to her girls and they went through the line, got their food and went over to where the Akatsuki were sitting since the Akatsuki had to teach gym all day.

"Ami's gonna be jealous we're hanging out with the coolest guys of the century," Temari whispered to Sakura as they glanced at Ami and her crew who were going to crush their milk cartons. Sakura smirked and leaned over to Ino.

"Ino, don't get mad with me for fake flirting with your father…please?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded. They both knew that Ino didn't have a mom so this was OK…somewhat. "Hey, Dei-kun," Sakura whispered seductively in Deidara's ear as Sasori glared at her.

"Hello, yeah?" Deidara asked since he wasn't sure what she was doing. Sakura giggled.

"I love how you say yeah at the end of every sentence," Sakura said loud enough for the whole Akatsuki to hear her and Temari snickered knowing full well what she was doing. Ino was planning her father and best friend's wedding in her head. The rest of the girls were thinking that this was revenge on Ami. The Akatsuki had no clue what she was doing and really didn't want to know.

"Err….yeah?" Deidara asked very confused.

"Please kiss me to get back at Ami….make it look romantic. I'll do anything you want me to if you help me," Sakura whispered into his ear putting one of her hands up so no one except Deidara could hear her. He did and smirked. The whole cafeteria was looking at Deidara and Sakura now.

Deidara understanding full well what 'romantic' meant for a teenager grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist and kissed her on the lips while she ran her hands through his hair and Sasori was planning to kill his friend and ground his daughter. They two broke apart and Sakura glanced around the room and saw a lot of people with their jaws almost hitting the floor and Ami and her crew were glaring at her and Ami broke her full milk carton and the milk went all over her while she was commanding her friends to get her a towel. Sakura chuckled a little and looked to find Sasuke with Karin sitting in his lap and Sasuke looked heart broken that she'd do that. One scheme and 2 people down. _Boy, am I good._

"Deidara, why'd you just kiss my daughter and you better have a good reason," Sasori said as he glared at Deidara.

"Chill, yeah. It was revenge on that Ami, yeah," Deidara said.

"Dad, I've never seen you act so…Damn! You must be a good kisser….not that I'd want to know or anything," Ino added the last line as an after thought because everyone at the table was looking at her weirdly.

"Ino," Sakura began with a smirk. "Since I kissed your dad I give you permission. I mean they all look good for guys who are probably over 40," Sakura said as Ino blushed and the Leader chuckled. Sasori just smirked at where this conversation was going. "Come on, try it," Sakura said nudging Ino.

"B-B-But I'm d-d-dating someone," Ino said.

"Already takin care of that, Ino and he said one kiss," Tenten said as she returned to the table to get a death glare from Ino.

"Fine," Ino answered walking over to a calm Sasori and she could see the amusement in his eyes. She sat on his lap and kissed him when he started to kiss back. She moaned into the kiss because of how good he was and Sakura gasped. Ino broke the kiss and walked back over to her seat. "Happy, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I should be asking that, Ino," Sakura answered. The bell rang and the girls waved by to the Akatsuki who nodded at them and then the Akatsuki went back to the gym to watch more brats beat the shit out of each other and the Kurotsuki went to French class (AN: I don't know any French so I looked up everything that's in here.)

"Bonjour!" Kaila said to her class as everyone moaned because no one was in the happy French speaking mood today. "Today we are going to be talking about love since French is the language of love!" Kaila said as everyone's heads got off of their desks because they all wanted to woo their girlfriend or boyfriend or crush. "Now for the guys, girls like des fleurs… What does des fleurs mean?" Kaila asked. Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes, Sasuke?" Kaila asked.

"Doesn't it mean flowers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kaila began "Now class does anyone else know a French word or phrase? Um…Sakura?" Kaila asked. Sakura didn't want to be shown up by Sasuke so she had to show everyone some real French so she raised her hand.

"Un amant," Sakura answered. The class silently asked what that meant when Sakura had enough of the stares. She sighed and stood up. "It means lover you brainless fools," Sakura replied. The class was over soon enough and Sakura went to her next class, Social Studies with Sara. Oh how Sakura hated Social Studies. Who needs to know about the past? Like she always said 'If you live in the past you'll never get to the future.' Sakura was about to fall asleep when a paper football note hit her in the head.

It read:

Sakura, please talk to me? I love you!  
♥Sasuke♥ 

Sakura wrote back:

Sasuke, get over yourself! I'm over you. Why won't you go play with Karin? I'm sure she'd love it….she does hang out with Ami.

Sakura…DON'T THROW ANY MORE PAPER FOOTBALLS AT ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!

Sakura threw the paper at him and he read it and didn't reply. Sakura fell asleep for the rest of class and woke up with Ino poking her on the forehead and they walked to Study Hall so they could finish homework so they didn't have to do it at their sleepover. The girls walked to class and sat down in the back and got out their books so they could start. Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet. He was late as usual but the girls needed to finish their homework so they didn't wait for their teacher to come and force them to quiet down and work. 20 minutes later Kakashi walked into the classroom with his perverted book in his hand. The girls finished their homework already and were sitting there thinking about different things.

Ino was thinking about her kiss. Temari was thinking about creaming some poor unsuspecting freshman. Tenten was thinking about Neji. Hana was thinking about what she was going to put into the school newspaper for tomorrow. Hinata was thinking about the sleepover at Sakura's and Sakura was thinking she had to get a boyfriend soon or every guy in school would be asking her out until she got one.

The bell rung and Sakura along with her girls went to Art. Sakura liked art. Being the daughter of an artist had some influence on you but she often fought with him about art and he said her opinion was just liked Deidara's. She thought art should blow up at the end because she liked excitement. Ino being the daughter of another artist liked art to but was like Sasori because she saw and heard enough explosions at her house. She'd yell at her dad for blowing things up and the whole fight would end in him winning about the opinions of art and her storming off to her room.

Sakura was drawing random circles on her paper while day dreaming. Ino was drawing a picture but wasn't sure what she was drawing. She was looking off into space while drawing something on her paper. The bell rang and Ino looked down at her picture as a lot of students were rushing out of the door for the weekend. The Kurotsuki stayed behind and Sakura looked at the picture Ino drew and glared at her.

"Ewwww!!!! Ino, do you know how wrong that is?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know what I was drawing! I was day dreaming…just like you!!!!" Ino defended as all 6 girls went to their lockers and grabbed there stuff while turning there cells on and calling each other so they could still talk as they walked home.

Sakura walked into the door of her house and saw the whole Akatsuki there and she sat on the couch and nodded to them. "But you drew a six pack! I don't even know if he has a six pack!!" Sakura yelled into the phone. "No, you know how sick that is? Drawing that picture when you haven't even seen his abs!! Hell, even I haven't," Sakura confessed and the guys were looking at her strangely. "It's so OK for you to date him. I mean it's only illegal almost everywhere!!!! Hello, minors can't date guys who are old enough to be there fathers or best friend's father for that matter," Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, I think they're talking about you, yeah," Deidara whispered to Sasori.

"OK, girls gotta go. Be here at 7:30…no later. Got it?" Sakura asked as she hung up the phone and sighed. "Hey, daddy!" Sakura said happily and all the guys noticed the change in attitude.

"Um…hi? Who were you talking to?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, Ino. Want me to tell you the story?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…," Sasori stated as he and the guys listened intently.

"OK, Ino was drawing a picture for art class while looking off into space well I was doing the same thing but mine didn't go into a full fledged picture so I went Ew Ino, do you know how wrong that is? And she went I didn't know what I was drawing. I was daydreaming like you! And then we got our cells out and started to talk to each other on them while we walked home and I said he's way too old for you and she went I know but I can't stop thinking about that kiss. He's such a good kisser and I went well where do you think I got it from? And she went I'm surprised I could even draw while I was day dreaming and I went yeah, you even drew a six pack and she went it was sort of on my mind and then I walked into the house and you heard the rest of the conversation," Sakura explained as they looked at her strangely.

"If you say one more fucking I said she said I'm gonna fucking kill you," Hidan said and she scoffed. "Well, excuse me," Sakura said as she looked at the clock which read 6:30. "OMG! I have to get ready for the sleepover!" Sakura yelled as she went to go gather some things. "Err…Sasori-danna, can we stay to, yeah? I really don't feel like going home, yeah," Deidara asked as Sasori sighed and nodded. They saw Sakura come down stairs with six sleeping bags and a lot of pillows. All the guys knew was there were more than six pillows and they all looked like feather pillows. She set them up in the living room where the Akatsuki were watching her and then ordered a pizza with her own money this time since her dad would kill her if he knew she memorized his credit card number. She found the remote and had to pry it out of Hidan's hands eventually she glared at him and he released the remote. It was 6:45. She found some chick flics and Horror movies consisting of _The__Notebook, Black Christmas, Amytiville Horror, Puppet Master(AN: I've seen that movie! Don't watch it. Too much torture in the end. I can't handle that much torture. He drilled into his head.), Blood Rayne, Christina's House, Child's Play, Seed of Chucky, Jaws, Spring Break Shark Attack, and The Grudge. _(AN: Most of those are Horror movies….I've seen most of them too) Sasori looked at Sakura strangely because of all the horror and she shrugged. She went back upstairs and brought back down the purple nail polish Unknown gave her. Then, she made some popcorn and put it in front of the TV and heard the doorbell ring so she got her purse and went to go pay for the pizza. She put the pizza next to the popcorn and glared at the Akatsuki daring them to eat any of it and then went to get six cups and a few bottles of soda. It was now 7:29 and the doorbell rang again. Sakura went to answer it and brought all her girls back to the living room while they were talking about random stuff. "OK! What do you all want to do first?" Sakura asked. "Revenge plans," Temari answered with an evil smirk as she brought out their notebook and a pen. "OK, write down next to Ami and Sasuke 1. kiss popular guy and a check. Now what about Karin and some more revenge plans for Ami and Sasuke?" Sakura asked. 

"Damn, you girls are fucking thorough," Hidan commented.

"We take crap from nobody," Tenten answered.

"Now, back to planning," Hinata said as she thought of one. ""Ino and her cheer squad can do a cheer at the next basketball game to diss Sasuke?" Hinata offered as Sakura and Ino beamed for different reasons.

"Brilliant, Hinata!" Sakura commented.

"How about….Give me an S! Give me an A! Give me another S! Give me a G! Give me an A! Give me a Y! Put it all together and what does it spell?" Ino asked/cheered.

"Sasgay!!!!" the Kurotsuki all said at the same time as they started to laugh and it took a minute for Deidara and Hidan to get but everyone else got it and the Akatsuki were smirking at the comment and felt bad for the younger Uchiha who was going to face public humiliation at the next basketball game.

"OK, Temari, put that down next to Sasuke and Ino, next practice have your squad do that no exceptions. Contact me once you all have got the routine down," Sakura commanded and the girls nodded. "Now let's start thinking of Ami…who wants pizza?" Sakura asked happily and every one of the girls took a slice of pizza.

"I say we throw her and her preppy self into the trashcan out back!" Hana yelled.

"We can't…we'll get suspended," Sakura said sadly. "We could…have one of the Akatsuki preferable Leader-sama choose Ami to spar against in P.E. tomorrow," Sakura offered with a smirk and the girls all nodded and looked to the guys who sighed and nodded. "Great! How about spar against Ami, Kisa, Izumo, and Karin?" Sakura asked.

"You're asking me to beat up my own daughter?" Kisame asked.

"What? My dad beat me up!!!" Sakura defended as he sighed and nodded. "OK, Temari, write down next to Karin and Ami spar against an Akatsuki," Sakura said as they put The Grudge into the DVD player and started watching it.

* * *

**Alternate Ending 2**

It was morning and Sakura was being roughly awoken. She woke up to see that Sasori was impatiently shaking her awake. He noticed she was awake and stopped shaking her.

"Good, you're awake. We're going to get breakfast. Hurry up and get up," Sasori said coldly as she glared at him. They walked to the kitchen to see that the other guys and girls were in there.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" Ino yelled hugging her friend so hard that she fell over. Ino was now hugging Sakura on the floor and crying into her shirt. Sakura was gasping for breath and glared at Hana, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari for laughing and not assisting her get the crying blonde off of her.

"What's wrong, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked patting her back in an awkward way.

"I slept on a coat rack which is so uncomfortable!" Ino cried some more.

"I'm gonna kill someone or something!!!!!" Sakura yelled since her best friend had suffered now she has to suffer because **someone **meaning Deidara hung her on a coat rack. Temari handed her an apple and Sakura squeezed the apple until there was really nothing left to it and she didn't even add chakra which she doesn't know how to use yet.

"Oh look, it's the homo!" Temari said with a fake shocked expression as she pointed at Hidan and Kakazu groaned knowing full well where this was going.

"I'M NOT A HOMO YOU UNCLE FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Hidan yelled at her.

"I'M NOT AN UNCLE FUCKING BASTARD YOU ASS HOLE!!!!" Temari yelled back at him and Sakura took a deep breath.

"TEMARI SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Sakura yelled at her and she shut up immediately even if she couldn't remember anything from the other world Sakura was pretty scary. She's even scarier as she's being glomped by Ino.

Ino got off of Sakura a few minutes later as Sakura had a cup of coffee and glared at Sasori for being oh so perverted yesterday. Sasori smirked innocently at her and she growled an un-lady like back at him but hey! She was never the lady like person. She sighed and decided to strike up a conversation with the girls and hoped they would remember something if they haven't.

"So…Ino, remember what Sasuke did?" Sakura asked and Hana and Ino both got what she was trying to do and Tenten, Temari, and Hinata listened because they wanted to find out.

"Yeah, that bastard's gonna pay…big time," Ino said with a smirk.

"I mean, how can a guy who claims he loves you cheat on you with that Karin bitch?" Hana asked and Temari, Tenten, and Hinata started choking on whatever they were drinking. Hinata was the first to stop choking.

"True, and the star of the basketball team's suppose to keep a good image and he just lost his," Hinata answered with a smirk.

"Hey, you're not stuttering, Hinata-chan," Tenten pointed out. She still didn't get it but neither did Temari.

"Hehe….I guess I'm not," Hinata answered.

"I'm bored," Sakura complained.

"Stop complaining, baka. We say you need to patch things up with your father before he rapes you," Hana said to her.

"Father?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, her father's Akasuna no Sasori," Hana explained as Temari and Tenten started choking again.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but as I said in the beginning it took all day and was hard to write but it is over 3000 words! Please enjoy!!!! 


	4. Revenge Part 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of The Characters. Some Of The Characters May Seem OOC Though.

* * *

It was half way through The Grudge and all the girls were hugging each other and screamed when something popped out. They were shaking like crazy. After about another hour the movie ended and they sighed with relief. The pizza was long gone along with the popcorn. They still had about a bottle of soda left though. They looked back to the couch to see the Akatsuki staring at them silently saying that was not scary. Sakura growled at them. 

"That was scary!!!!" Ino cried out.

"Not as scary as your face," Sakura said smirking.

"You wanna go?" Sakura asked as she stood up and so did Sakura. They got in a fighting stance and lunged at each other when both of their punches were caught. Sasori had moved in front of them and grabbed their punches with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Try not to fight," Sasori said as he let go of them.

"Hey, I have a question," Temari said as everyone looked at her.

"How many Akatsuki does it take to raise 6 teenagers?" Temari asked.

"How many, yeah?" Deidara asked really thinking that he'll regret this.

"All of them because any less would screw up," Temari answered.

"That was insulting, yeah," Deidara said.

"So? It's true. You guys rely on each other to watch Ino and Sakura mostly," Temari said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's play a game!!!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasori asked.

"Twister!!!!" Sakura yelled as Hana got Twister and threw it at Sakura.

"Damn, yeah. Your gang respects you and gives you everything you ask for even if you don't right out and say it, yeah. We don't even do that for Leader-sama, yeah," Deidara said.

"Well, I'm friends with them and don't look down on them so they have no reason not to and we get into normal fights like teenagers do with one another," Sakura explained.

"OK, who's gonna go first?" Tenten asked as she looked to her father smirking.

"Challenging me?" Kakazu asked smirking back.

"I am the queen of this game," Tenten gloated.

"Bring it," Kakazu stated.

"Gladly, Ino you spin the spinner," Tenten said as she handed the spinner to Ino. Ino looked at it and spun it.

"OK! Right hand blue you two," Ino said as they complied and she spun it again. "Right foot red," Ino said and they again complied. This went on until both of them looked like human pretzels. They were both sweating and trying to hold themselves up. Ino could see Tenten's arms lock and try to hold her up when Kakazu fell. Tenten jumped up and cheered.

"Yay! I won!!!!!" Tenten yelled happily. Sakura yawned and soon followed by the other girls yawning so they all lie down not exactly in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Should we wake them up?" Kisame asked as all the guys plus Unknown tried cooking waffles but the only ones who knew really how to cook were the single fathers and Unknown. The single fathers were Deidara, Sasori, and Kakazu.

"Nah, they'll wake up soon," Sasori said as he finished making breakfast and saw the girls in a daze walking into the kitchen and unconsciously pick up a plate of waffles. They ate silently for a few minutes. "See? They're addicted to waffles," Sasori pointed out.

"You did that on purpose!!!! I was having such a good dream to," Sakura said as she sniffled.

"About what?" Sasori pressed.

"Nothing," Sakura mumbled. Then her phone started ringing. "One sec," Sakura said holding one finger. She picked up her phone. "Haruno Sakura. What? No, no, no. I said black, purple, sky blue, peach, blood red, and hot pink! Not normal pink. Who would wear normal pink? Fix it! I won't take no for an answer. I will be there this afternoon at 3:30 to pick them up and it better be done. I don't care what it takes," Sakura said hanging up the phone. "What?" Sakura asked.

"You sound like a business woman, yeah," Deidara said.

"Oh, the girls and I have to get our prom dresses. They're custom made to our liking and I'm picking them up this afternoon at the mall," Sakura explained.

"You're going through that much trouble for a prom dress?" Sasori asked.

"Duh," all six girls answered.

"Do all of you have boyfriends to go with?" Sasori asked and Sakura started to panic.

"Guess not, yeah," Deidara answered as he chuckled.

"Girls, we're going to the mall! Help me find something to wear!" Sakura squealed as all of the girls went upstairs and Sasori glared at Deidara.

"What, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Idiot, I want her to have a boyfriend as much as you want Ino too," Sasori said. They all waited for about 2 hours for the girls to come back down. They came down but Sasori didn't see Sakura so he looked to the other girls. Temari and Hana got in the door way, Tenten stood to the right, Hinata stood to the left, and Ino stood in the middle facing the Akatsuki.

"Attention, Akatsuki. For today's fashion show we're going to have Haruno Sakura perform in red stilettos with her designer jean skirt and black tank top with her cropped jean jacket over it. The accessories are her hundred dollar hoped earrings, a choker, and some gel bracelets," Ino announced as all the girls got out of the way. There stood Sakura in what Ino described and her hair was curled and all the guys were astonished.

"Doesn't she look like-," Deidara started.

"No kidding," Kakazu said.

"Sakura, you…look beautiful," Sasori said. "You look just like your mother."

"Thanks," Sakura said blushing. "Dad, you told me my mother died but….you never said how," Sakura started as she blushed.

"You told her, her mom was dead, yeah?" Deidara asked. "I just told Ino her mom went on a trip for a long time, yeah."

"So…my mom's not dead?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No, she's with your friend Tenten and Ino's mom. They're inseparable. Always have been and they were involved with the Akatsuki too," Sasori said as the three girls got very happy. "You actually have to be VERY careful if you meet her. She's dangerous," Sasori warned.

"Right, Dad. We're going to the mall," Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Do you think we should tell them that their moms are in town, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe later," Sasori answered.

**At the Mall**

"OK, what are we going to do for an hour and a half until we go and get the dresses?" Temari asked.

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret!!!!" Sakura said as they went into Victoria's Secret and to the lingerie section looking at things and giving each other advice. Eventually the perfume Sakura said she hated she ended up buying and they were off to get the dresses.

"Hey, you have the dresses we ordered?" Sakura asked the man at the front desk.

"Yes, ma'am. That will be a thousand dollars each," the man said as Sakura paled.

"WHAT?!!!? That's too much," Sakura yelled as a woman came out of the back room with a pail pink shade of hair.

"Oi, what did you say?" The woman asked glaring at Sakura.

"A thousand dollars for a dress is too much," Sakura answered.

"The kind you girls ordered are that much and we had to change the order as fast as we could so we'd meet your deadline," the woman said trying hard not to punch Sakura.

"Who do you think you are? I ordered hot pink!!!! You all messed up the order!!" Sakura yelled.

"Che, there's no difference!!!!" the woman yelled back.

"Hey, hey, lets not fight, yeah," Deidara said as the Akatsuki walked into the store.

"Dei-kun!!!!!" the woman yelled happily as two other woman came out and yelled the same thing as all of them hugged Deidara.

"Sakura-chan, no killing anybody, OK?" Ino whispered into Sakura's ear as she nodded.

"Daddy, who are these women and who do they think they are?" Sakura asked as she hugged Sasori.

"That would be your, Ino's, and, Tenten's mother," Sasori said and the three woman, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino gaped.

"WHAT?!!!!?" They all yelled almost deafening the guys and girls that weren't screaming.

"How can this spoiled bubble gum pink haired spoiled brat be my daughter, Sasori-kun?" the woman with a pale pink hair color asked.

"Daddy, how can she be my mother? We act nothing alike," Sakura whined as she hugged Sasori more.

"This has turned out perfect," Sasori said sarcastically.

"OK, yeah how about all of you get along with your mothers, yeah?" Deidara asked and Ino looked at him like he was insane. He glared at her.

"You must be joking," Sakura said in disgust. "Look, I need those dresses," Sakura said glaring at her so called mother. She sighed and handed her so called mother her credit card. She scanned the credit card and gave Sakura the dresses. Sakura turned around to look into the food court and see Sasuke and Karin sucking face. Sakura got angry. "Ino, call a practice with your squad today," Sakura said as Ino got onto her phone.

"OK, I have a practice in an hour so I better get Tsunade-sama to give me a key to the school gym. See you later and go for a tall blonde," Ino said as she walked off.

"Who can write a song?" Sakura asked as she nodded to Ino who started to walk off.

"You can," Temari said.

"I know, I know but there's just no way I can write one like this. Hinata, if we come up with a song can you make a dance to it for the next basketball game?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem," Hinata said.

"And Hana, get some dirt on Sasuke and Karin…separate of course. I definitely don't want to know if they're sleeping together and put the dirt into the school paper," Sakura instructed and Hana nodded as she left to go find dirt. "Tenten and Temari work on a revenge scheme privately. Don't talk to anyone about it….not even me and work when no one's around. Put the plan into action using as many pawns as needed when the plan's done," Sakura said as they nodded. "The dresses will be at my house in the Kurotsuki treasures closet. Don't forget to tell Ino and Hana." The girls nodded and left.

"Well, don't you have control over things? I'm Sana by the way," Sana, Sakura's mother said.

"I'm the leader of a gang set out to destroy Ami. Of course, I have control over things," Sakura said glaring at her. "I'm also part of Akatsuki."

* * *

**Alternate Ending 3**

"Her father's a criminal!!!!!?" Tenten asked or more like yelled.

"Yes," Hana answered.

"I feel for you," Temari said with sympathy.

"I hate life," Sakura said.

"Well, we're kidnapped and besides if he's your father and knows it and still pulling perverted acts now that's just wrong," Tenten said and Sakura gave her a Duh look.

"Come on," Sasori said to Sakura as he entered the room.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sakura yelled. Sasori smirked and she involuntary moved towards him. He used chakra strings to control her…again! She said a few colorful cuss words as he had her move back to his room. He was planning something. She just knew it. Once he shut the door to his room she felt her hand go to the zipper on her shirt and slowly pull it down. He was making her…._strip_! She started to resist and he chuckled.

"Now where's the fun if I just make you take all of your clothes off now?" Sasori asked mockingly.

"This is disgusting. You're my father," Sakura mumbled angrily.

"Maybe, but lust is something you can not control," Sasori said confidently and she glared at him. She felt herself gain control over her body and pulled the zipper back up to where it was before he made her think that he was going to make her get naked.

She went to the other side of the room and sat in a corner trying to stay as far away from him as possible which was quite hard since she couldn't leave that room and it wasn't that big but it fit two comfortably which was what she was afraid of. Sakura glanced at Sasori and saw he was looking at her. She glared at him and he smirked.

"You know staring is rude," Sakura informed and he laughed. She shivered. His laugh sounded so cold and evil. She hated him even though in her other world he was her everything and oh god, she sounds like his lover not his daughter. She rid all thoughts of her world from her mind for now and tried to think of a way to escape.

_How do I escape from a highly ranked criminal?_

_**Use "Daddy's" lust towards us to our advantage.**_

_That is so wrong and stupid that it just might work._

_**Just seduce him and say your thirsty and go to get a glass of water and tell him not to move and you'll give him a "treat" when you get back.**_

_OK, here goes nothing…_

Sakura strutted over to Sasori sexily and sat on his lap while mentally taking a deep breath. She started too nibbled on his earlobe and felt him snake one of his arms down to her butt. She knew she couldn't resist to make her plan work so she dealt with it. Then she felt his other hand cup her right breast. She didn't do anything even though her mind was yelling 'WARNING! WARNING! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!!!! HE'S REALLY GONNA FUCKING FUCK YOU IF YOU DON'T ABANDON MISSION!!!!' She didn't care she had to do this to escape and that was more important now. She felt him squeeze both places and she moaned into his ear. He smirked. She stopped nibbling on his ear and looked at him.

"Ano…Daddy?" Sakura asked. _I can't believe I said that in this situation._

Sasori may have wanted her in bed but he thought this would be fun actually acting like father and daughter even while he did her. "Yes, sweetheart?" Sasori asked.

"I'm thirsty. May I go get a glass of water?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Sasori said smirking at her. She went from being an innocent little girl to being sexy in about a second.

"Thanks and when I get back I'll give you a 'treat,'" Sakura whispered into his ear. She walked out of the room swaying her hips and looked back once and winked at him.

Once Sakura was out of sight and hearing range she ran as fast as she could. She knew she shouldn't leave her friends behind but promised when she got to Konoha she would tell the ninja where they were being held and have higher classed ninja come here since she hasn't figured out the chakra concept yet. Sakura was now outside and was smiling. She actually did it!!!! Then she bumped into something. She fell on her butt and looked up. It was her father, Sasori. He tutted and shook his head in disapproval.

"Now, now, Sakura, did you think escaping would be so easy?" Sasori asked. "But I have to hand it to you. Trying to seduce me so you could escape was smart but not smart enough," Sasori finished as he started to walk towards her. She started to crawl backwards and was mortified. He used chakra strings again and got her to stand up and start to walk back to the Base with him right behind her. "(sigh) I thought I could have fun with you but now I guess you need punished for trying that little stunt," Sasori stated and Sakura was glad that he couldn't see her face because her eyes widened and you could see fear written all over her face. They went back into Sasori's room and Sasori used the chakra strings to set her on the bed and then he released them. She was relieved but that soon changed when he came over to her. He pushed her down onto the bed. She was terrified if you couldn't tell. Her father, the one she would look up to and come to with problems was forcing himself onto her as a _punishment_ for trying to escape. Trying to escape is a natural instinct. You're kidnapped and you try and run. Who wants to be some toy or used in somebody's scheme? Not Haruno Sakura. She started to desperately push against him as he forcefully kissed her. She tried to use chakra and it worked. She pushed chakra to her hands and pushed him off of her. Memories of her rape that one day were coming back to fast. She started to shake and was in her own world. Her father must have remembered something because he looked at her with worry. She started to fall back as she fainted. It went black.

"Sakura? Are you OK, Sakura?" Sasori asked worriedly as he gently shook Sakura. She woke and he sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that," Sasori said as she looked at him with confusion.

"You actually care?" Sakura asked hoping that he actually got his memory back.

"…"

"You don't do you?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasori answered.

_**He probably just acted that way because it's something that he would've done. So it was probably just a reflex?**_

_Great…I pass out and he has just a reflex to ask if I'm OK._

"Kunoichi," Sasori said.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked.

"I've been asking you the same question for a few minutes. You spaced out," Sasori pointed out as she blushed.

"What was your question?" Sakura mumbled.

"Why'd you faint and start shaking?" Sasori asked.

"Err….that's personal," Sakura answered as he glared at her.

"You're the captive. You're not suppose to have secrets," Sasori growled out.

"Well, some things a girl won't want to tell their captor especially if their captor is their father," Sakura pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. You have to tell me anything I want to know," Sasori said and now it was her turn to glare at him. Then they heard yelling again.

"HEY YOU TRANSEVESTITE GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN FAN!!!!!" A voice that sounded like Temari's yelled.

"I'M NOT A TRANSVESTITE, WOMAN!!!!" a guy yelled at Temari.

"Now Deidara and your friend from sand are fighting," Sasori said as he sighed.

"Temari yells a lot," Sakura said as they heard Hidan enter the yelling and profanities be exchanged and then they heard a very loud 'Bang, Crash, Swoosh, and You Moron.' Sakura sighed. She thought the Bang probably meant Deidara blew something up. The Crash was probably someone throwing a glass item/ The Swoosh was probably Temari using her fan against them and the You Moron was probably someone saying that because of the mess they made.

Sakura laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes. She wished she could go back to where she came from. It was hard having the same father but he was trying to bed her and didn't care one way or another if she was actually OK. Sakura fell asleep thinking about that stuff.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

Sakura was in a black room on a bed. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the room and she was the only person in the room. Then, the door opened and a guy entered the room. He slowly made his way towards her. Once he got closer she could tell it was her father. He got closer to her until he was literally on top of her. He started trailing kisses down her neck and she was petrified with fear. Then he proceeded to take off her clothes.

Sakura bolted up covered in sweat. Sasori was looking at her and she figured he had been looking at her the whole time she was asleep. Then the door slammed open and there was a very annoyed looking Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakazu followed by Sakura's friends.

"I hate teenagers, yeah," Deidara said as he and the rest of the guys grabbed a chair and motioned for the girls to sit on the bed. The guys started to quietly talk while the girls got in a circle and started to talk.

"Ne, ne, Sakura has he hurt you or raped you?" Temari asked in a shushed voice.

"Err…well he hasn't raped me but he did force himself on me and forcefully kissed me," Sakura replied.

"OK, as long as he hasn't raped you because I saw the way he was looking at you," Temari said as the girls could see a sign of relief on her face.

"Let's talk about something different like guys instead of the Akatsuki or our kidnapping," Sakura asked as the other girls nodded and they went from annoying captives to boy crazy girls in just minutes.

"OK, Sakura, who do you like?" Tenten asked.

"Me? Why start with me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I wanted to," Tenten replied.

"(Sigh) Fine, I like Gaara," Sakura whispered as Temari smiled really big.

"I'M GONNA HAVE A SISTER!!!!!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs and all the girls started screaming like girls who just got a date with the most popular guy at school. Deidara fell out of his seat at the unsuspected noise and all the guys looked over to them with an annoyed I will torture you look on their face.

"YOU ARE SO NOISY YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hidan yelled at her.

"I'M NO A BITCH YOU GIGOLO!!!!" Temari yelled back at him.

"I'M NOT A GIGOLO WHATEVER THAT MEANS YOU FUCKING WENCH!!!!" Hidan yelled at her.

"CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO CALL ME?!!? AND GIGOLO MEANS MAN WHORE!!!!!" Temari yelled at him in satisfaction since she basically won the argument. "Now, Sakura-chan, tell us everything," Temari said meaning what she liked about Gaara.

"(Sigh) OK, OK, well his hair is like fire, so unruly and smooth at the same time," Sakura looked at Tenten and Temari and saw something in their eyes she couldn't place.

"Hey, Sakura, revenge schemes?" Temari asked seeing if Sakura understood. How did Temari remember? Who knows but Tenten also remembered. Sakura smiled at the girls and she started to talk again about Gaara but the Akatsuki didn't know who she was talking about but they still listened.

"He's a beautiful man. He is strong and sexy and all consuming. God, what a beautiful man. What a kisser. He could be an awesome lover. What a laugher…when he laughs, what a storyteller, what a body, what a cuddler, what a comedian," Sakura said in a dreamlike state.

"Sakura-chan's in love!!!!" Ino cheered as Sakura blushed. "Oh, hey Sakura you remember this?" Ino asked as she got up. "Give me an S! (S!) Give me an A! (A) Give me another S! (S!) Give me a G! (G!) Give me an A! (A!) Give me a Y! (Y!) Put it all together and what does it spell?" Ino cheered.

"SASGAY!!!!!" The girls yelled at the same time and started to laugh.

"Err…we kidnapped cheerleaders, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"No, only she's a cheerleader," Sakura corrected pointing to Ino.

"And let me guess you're a dancer, yeah?" Deidara asked sarcastically.

"No, Hinata-chan's the dancer," Sakura said with a smirk.

"OK, yeah," Deidara said obviously he lost the fight.

"Now, who exactly do you love, flower?" Sasori asked in a sweet tone but she knew he meant you better tell me because of the whole captor captive thing earlier.

"Um…Temari's brother," Sakura answered.

_Ha! She has two brothers and you probably don't know that or them for that matter!_

_**You go girl!!!!**_

"Which one?" Sasori asked smirking as her eyes got wide.

_Dammit!_

"Um…Gaara," Sakura said quietly but he heard her. "But I'm not sure if I love him…I mean I just broke up with Sasuke. Can someone love again that quickly?" Sakura asked.

"You saw him kiss that slut! Of course you can!" Temari said encouragingly.

TBC…

* * *

How'd you like it? It took me 2 days to finish it and when I was going to start writing it I was swimming with my cousins and I was literally fish food that day. Little fish kept biting me and it only really hurt when they bit my lower back. Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	5. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Sana, Tenten's, and Ino's mother are OC though.

* * *

_**Sana- Sakura's mom; Akatsuki (OC)**_

_**Leah- Tenten's mom; Akatsuki (OC)**_

_**Hanaka- Ino's mom; Akatsuki (OC)**_

* * *

"So you hate this Ami girl, am I correct?" Sana asked. 

"Hai," Sakura said. "Oh, no. I totally forgot! I got French homework." Sakura groaned.

"Just don't do it," Sana said as she hung her arms around Sasori's neck.

"She has to, Sana," Sasori said as Sana pouted but said nothing. "What's the song?"

"I have to translate an already written song to French," Sakura said as she ran out of the mall to her house to get busy.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in her room on the floor thinking. She was great at French but couldn't think of a song. Then she thought of one and wrote down the lyrics in French. She put as the title the name of the song and band so her Kurenai-sensei could check her work and the song went something like this: 

_Je juge par ce qu'elle porte  
Juste combien de têtes je déchire  
Outre de des abrutis avançant à elle  
Chaque nuit semble comme elle devient plus mauvaise  
Et je souhaite qu'elle enlève la nuit  
Ainsi je ne dois pas combattre au loin  
Chaque des abrutis avançant à elle  
Elle se produit chaque nuit où elle travaille  
Ils iront demander le DJ  
Découvrir au juste ce qui elle dit  
S'ils avancer tout éprouvé à elle  
Ils ne le savent pas ne va jamais travailler  
Ils pensent qu'ils obtiendront à l'intérieur de elle  
Avec chaque boisson ils l'achètent  
Comme ils tous essayent d'avancer à elle  
Cette fois quelqu'un obtenant blessé_

_Voici venir le prochain contestant_

_Est-ce que c'est votre main sur ma amie ?  
Est-ce que c'est votre main?  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Là disparaît le prochain contestant_

_Même crainte I les dames  
Elles sont fraîches mais deux fois aussi folles  
Juste en tant que mauvais pour avancer à elle  
Ils ne le savent pas ne va jamais travailler  
Chaque fois que elle manie la batte un cil  
Quelqu'un saisissant son âne  
Chacun avance à elle  
Cette fois quelqu'un obtenant blessé_

_Voici venir le prochain contestant_

_Est-ce que c'est votre main sur ma amie ?  
Est-ce que c'est votre main?  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Là disparaît le prochain contestant_

_Je déteste ce qu'elle porte  
Tout le monde ici continue à regarder  
Ne peut pas attendre 'jusqu'à ce qu'obtiennent ils ce qu'ils méritent  
Ce quelqu'un obtenant blessé_

_Voici venir le prochain contestant_

_Est-ce que c'est votre main sur ma amie?  
Est-ce que c'est votre main?  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Je vous observerai laisser boiter ici  
Là disparaît le prochain contestant_

_  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Chaque nuit semble comme elle devient plus mauvaise  
Je souhaite que vous la fassiez encore  
Ce quelqu'un obtenant blessé_

_Là disparaît le prochain contestant_

* * *

Sakura heard a knock on her door as she put her name and class number on the page. "Come in." 

"Hey, Sakura, how's the assignment coming?" Sasori asked as he came in.

"Perfect! I just finished it and now I have the rest of the weekend to hang out with my friends," Sakura said as he looked over her shoulder at the writing.

"What song is it?" Sasori asked not really reading the title of the paper.

"Next Contestant by Nickelback. I just love that song!" Sakura exclaimed.

"OK, can you come down stairs and have a civilized normal conversation with your mother?" Sasori asked.

"I'll try for you, daddy," Sakura said as he smiled and they walked down stairs to find the Akatsuki and her and her friends moms sitting around doing nothing.

"Sasori-kun, let's go do something," Sana asked with hope in her eyes. Sasori nodded and totally forgot Sakura was standing there and took Sana's arm and they walked out of the door like a real couple while the other guys and Tenten and Ino's mom looked at Sakura with sympathy as she glared at the door.

"Err…we'll be leaving, yeah. Tell the girls we went out and will be back later, yeah," Deidara said as they all left Sakura to be angry. Once everyone was gone Sakura flipped her cell phone out and called her girls.

"Girls, we need to put our money together and get a hotel room for the night. Maybe longer but come by as soon as you can and we'll take our dresses to our hotel room along with the clothes you'll get from your house. Try to make it within the hour," Sakura instructed as she hung up.

* * *

As expected, the girls were there within the hour with money and clothes and Sakura took the dresses and her own money and they all got into Ino's car and went to find a hotel room. Sakura didn't feel guilty about not writing a note to her father and just sat in the back looking out the window. She sighed. 

"Did you all write notes to your parents or in Temari's case siblings?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, we figured you had a reason so why did you want us to ditch?" Tenten asked from the passenger seat.

"My father doesn't even know I exist when he's talking to my supposed mother. It's like they're in high school again with no kid so I'm thinking he probably won't notice I'm gone tonight because I'm not going to be in that house. I mean I've lived with him for sixteen years and now he suddenly forgets me when she's around. I hate it and I've lived with him probably longer than her," Sakura explained as the girls looked at her sadly.

"Will this hotel do?" Ino asked as they pulled into the parking lot for a minute.

"How far away are we from Konoha?" Sakura asked not really wanting to be in reaching distance of her father.

"Well, really far since we've been driving for half a day and it's almost midnight. They must have noticed we were gone," Ino said as she was trying to find a sign to tell them exactly where.

"No, he would've tried to call me. He's probably still on his date," Sakura replied bitterly. Hana patted her shoulder to give her comfort.

"Ah-ha! We're in…Sound. That's really far away from Konoha. It will take them about 12-14 hours to get here once they find out where we are.

"Everyone, turn off your cell phones and we'll stay here," Sakura said as they complied. They walked into the door and it looked like a really fancy place. There were chandeliers and red carpet everywhere with a fancy check in desk. Sakura put on her brightest smile and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, ma'am. My friends and I were traveling and were wondering if we could have a room?" Sakura asked politely as she nodded.

"How long are you planning on staying?" the woman asked.

"We're not sure," Sakura answered truthfully.

"OK, well here's a key. You've got room 7-H. It's on the seventh floor," the woman said handing her the key. "You can pay at the end of your stay. You must be tired."

"Thank you ma'am," Sakura said as she took the key and they went up to their room.

* * *

"That was great, Sasori-kun," Sana said as Sana and Sasori walked into Sasori's house. The other guys went to their house to check on their daughters with their wives if they had one. 

"Yeah…Sakura we're back!" Sasori yelled but got no answer so Sana and him went up to her room and found nothing and then they went to the bathroom and she wasn't in their either. They searched the whole house and couldn't find her. "She knows her curfew is 11 o'clock," Sasori grumbled as the phone started to ring. "Hello? Sasori speaking. Deidara, why'd you call? Your daughter's missing? So is mine. Meet me over here and get the rest of the Akatsuki too. Bye."

Soon enough the whole Akatsuki were in Sasori's living room talking about the disappearance of every one of the girls and wondering where they went and why.

"Try calling Sakura, Sasori-danna, yeah," Deidara offered and Sasori picked up the phone and frantically put in the number to her cell phone.

"Her phone's turned off. Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten far, right?" Sasori asked hopefully.

"Well, we've been gone most of the day and she could've left right when we went out, yeah. Let me use the phone to call Ino," Deidara said as he punched in the numbers. "What is this? Turn off your cell phone day? Geez…we're never gonna find them."

* * *

"Maybe we should call them from the hotel's room phone? We could star 69 them," Temari said as Sakura grabbed the phone and pressed in the numbers so that couldn't find them. 

"Hello?" Sasori's voice said on the other end. It was calm and she knew she knew he knew she wasn't home and he was calm?!!!? _I'm so glad I did this now._

"Dad?" Sakura voice said unsure and she heard a gasp and an 'It's Sakura' on the end with a lot of 'Give me the fucking phone!'

"Sakura, where are you? Let us come get you," Sasori said his voice a little more cracked then before.

"No, dad," Sakura said.

"Why not?" Sasori asked and she could tell he was a nervous wreck.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"She hung up," Sasori said. 

"Where is she, yeah?" Deidara asked really concerned about his own daughter too.

"She didn't say but we have to go find them," Sasori said as he dialed more numbers.

"Who are you calling, dear?" Sana asked.

"The police. Maybe they can find our daughters," Sasori said. "Hello? Our daughters ran away. Thanks," Sasori said as he hung the phone up. "The cops are coming. They'll be here soon." They waited five minutes and then they heard a knock on the door. Sasori opened the door and let the police in.

"Sirs, when was the last time you saw any of your daughters?" a police woman asked.

"Early this afternoon we saw my daughter. The other girls were out doing some things for school but we saw them earlier this afternoon around 3," Sasori answered.

"Where's your daughters room?" the police woman asked. Sasori took the policeman and policewoman that were there up to her room and they started to look around for clues as to where they could have been.

"Do any of the girls have a car or a boyfriend with a car?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, my daughter, Ino has a new car I bought her, yeah," Deidara answered as everyone else came in.

"We can use a tracking device if they call again but you have to keep them on the phone as long as possible and we can get their location," the policeman said.

"It sounds like they're criminals," Zetsu said.

"Well, this is the only way we can find them besides they could be anywhere by now if they have a car and money," the policeman replied. The policeman and policewoman set up a tracking device on the phone and everyone waited if one of the girls called.

* * *

"Do you think it was right to just hang up like that? I mean you may be mad at your dad hell, I'd be mad at mine but we should tell them we're safe and there are no boys with us," Ino said as Sakura sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed star 69 and then her house number where her father picked up. 

"Hello, Sasori speaking," Sasori said on the other end.

"Dad, it's Sakura," Sakura said softly. The policeman on the other end began the tracking process.

"Honey, are you OK? Are you hurt? Is there any **boys** with you?" Sasori asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Dad, we're fine. No one's hurt and there are no boys here," Sakura answered exasperated.

"Why'd you run off, sweetie?" Sasori asked his voice a little calmer.

"Because you started to-Oh my God! TEMARI, GET DOWN!!!!!" There was a Bang and the line went dead.

* * *

"There was a bang," Sasori said in a lot of worry. 

"Bang like the art, yeah?" Deidara asked hoping it was.

"No, bang as in a gun shot. Before the line went dead Sakura yelled 'Temari, get down,'" Sasori said as Kakazu, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori started to freak.

"Well, you kept them on the phone long enough so we should get there before anyone gets really hurt…if we rush there but it most likely if we turn the sirens on take 10 hours," the policewoman said as everyone left the house and followed the police to the hotel that the girls were at.

It took them 10 hours to get to the hotel and then they got the room number for the girls and went to their room and knocked. No answer. Sasori knocked again and then the policeman knocked the door down. What they saw shocked them to no end.

* * *

**Alternate Ending 4**

"OK, but I don't love Gaara yet," Sakura said calmly.

"No duh, you can't love someone without really knowing them. Besides, I think he's a prick," Temari said.

"He's not a prick!" Tenten said.

"Tenten, yeah, he is," Hana said since she lived in Suna to.

"OK, well if you all think he's a prick which Akatsuki bastard to you think's a prick?" Sakura asked.

"All of them," the other five girls replied and all of them started laughing while the 'Akatsuki Bastards' as Sakura called them glared at them.

"Should we?" Hidan asked.

"We shouldn't," Kisame said with a sadistic smirk. "But it wouldn't hurt…us." The girls gulped and looked at the guys in pure fear except Sakura who looked at them with pure hate.

The guys got up and walked towards the girls with an evil smirk plastered on all of their faces. The guys grabbed their captives and threw them over their shoulders ignoring the girls protest and their kicking and punching. The guys walked out of the room and outside where they threw the girls really high into the air so high that the girls came face to face with a bird. They were screaming bloody murder and the guys just stood there not looking like they were going to lift a finger to help them out and they looked bored. The girls came down fast and closed their eyes in anticipation to feel the ground and their bones break but that never came. They looked up to their "saviors" and nearly fainted. The exact guys who threw them up there in the first place caught them bridal style. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Kakazu, and Hidan put their girls down and the girls immediately fell because they were airborne for too long. Sasori began to put Sakura down but just hugged his neck and closed her eyes while putting her head on his chest. He smirked. They all stayed outside for the remainder of the afternoon with the girls trying to get their stomachs back. The Akatsuki leaned against trees while watching the girls who were lying on the ground looking at the sky except for Sakura who wouldn't let go of Sasori's neck. The picture looked something like Sasori was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree with Sakura's head on his chest, her arms around his neck, and she was in his lap. It was quite interesting to see a Konoha-nin in the arms of a criminal even if he was her father.

"I'm bored," Tenten complained and Temari sighed. "You got something to say?"

"You're an idiot," Temari said.

"Do you wanna fight?" Tenten asked as they both stood up. Tenten grabbed a kunai and Temari grabbed her fan and just winged it since they didn't know how to use either well, Temari didn't know how to use hers but Tenten could figure out that she had to throw the knife. Tenten just threw the knife not really aiming and Temari had to block it with her fan otherwise she would've been dead. Sakura picked her head up but wouldn't let go of Sasori. She just stared at her friends and got an idea.

"Hey, girls, let's spar! 5 against 1,' Sakura said with a smirk as the girls surrounded her with their weapons and the guys thought she was an idiot. No one, not even the legendary Haruno Sakura could go against five equally strong shinobi. That was suicide. Sakura concentrated all her energy on the word chakra and began to unconsciously do hand signs and a green glow enveloped her hand and she smirked. The girls came at her and she just dodged and went towards them. Sakura hit Temari in the back hard and saw Temari cough of blood and smirk. Temari tripped Sakura and the green glow went bye bye. Sakura thought of something else and did some hand sighs and whispered 'Cherry blossom escape' and she disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms and five of her appeared. One behind each of the girls and she had a knife to their throats.

"I win!" Sakura cheered happily and the Akatsuki sweatdropped.

TBC…

* * *

I did a cliffhanger on the top part!!!! Not the alternate ending part if you understand. Hope you guys enjoyed! 


	6. The Police Station

Me: Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writer's block and school just started. Do you know how many tests and notes I've had to take and it's only the second week of school? A lot! I even have homework this weekend…I have to make a flip book on scientific method. Mine's on how clear quartz crystals and red quartz crystals are made! Well, hope you enjoy the story!

Deidara: Aren't you forgetting anything, yeah?

Me: Hm…Nope!

Deidara: The disclaimer?

Me: What disclaimer?

Deidara: Just say it and quit stalling, yeah!

Me: Do I have to?

Deidara: Yeah.

Me: But I don't want to!

Deidara: Just say it before I blow you up, yeah.

Me: H-H-Hai. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters unless they're made up which in that case when I describe them if they come into the story they'll have OC in parenthesis next to their name.

Deidara: Good, yeah.

* * *

_Recap:_

_It took them 10 hours to get to the hotel and then they got the room number for the girls and went to their room and knocked. No answer. Sasori knocked again and then the policeman knocked the door down. What they saw shocked them to no end._

_End Recap_

* * *

There was blood everywhere and a dead body in the middle of the floor. Thank Kami-sama that it wasn't one of the girls. Sasori looked around the room but didn't see his daughter or her friends so he opened the closet door and there they were huddled in the corner of the closet shaking. They looked petrified. 

"Sakura," Sasori said in a calm voice. The girls looked up and saw their fathers, mothers, and the rest of the Akatsuki. They all ran to their fathers and hugged them tightly not wanting to let go.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'll never do this again," Sakura said.

"It's OK, honey. What happened here?" Sasori asked.

"Sir, we're going to have to take these girls in for questioning on the body," the policewoman said as Sasori nodded.

"Honey, can you go to the police station and tell them what happened?" Sasori asked and she nodded. They all got into a car and went off to the police station.

**At the Police Station**

"Do you know that man?" A police officer asked Sakura in one of those interrogation rooms.

"Not really. I saw him in my house once and then he…raped and shot me," Sakura said sadly.

"Is there a reason he was in your house?" the police officer asked.

"He…was trying to get back at my dad for something, I think," Sakura answered.

"Do you know why?" the police officer asked again.

"I think because of business," Sakura answered.

"Do you know what kind of business?" the police officer asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"We heard your phone call with your father what was the get down all about?" the police officer asked.

"The guy came back and he had a gun pointed at Temari's head," Sakura answered.

"What happened to him?" the police officer asked.

Sakura sighed. "We grabbed a weapon and stabbed him in self-defense," Sakura answered.

"You do realize killing is a crime?" the police officer asked.

"It was in self-defense and I don't think I'd be here if I didn't kill him. Also, a real murderer would still be on the loose if I just let him kill me. You don't want that, do you?" Sakura asked and he sighed.

"You and your friends are free to go," the police officer said as she left the room.

"Hey, Sakura, you can go?" Sasori asked and she nodded.

"I'm driving!" Ino cheered.

"I call shotgun!" Sakura yelled and they both started laughing. Then the mothers made themselves noticed.

"We think what you did was very wrong and since the Akatsuki are too kind hearted towards you all we've decided that you're grounded," Leah said as the teenage girls with social lives looked at them incredulously.

"This is going to end badly, yeah," Deidara mumbled to the rest of the Akatsuki who nodded.

"Ground us? Where have you been for our whole lives?" Tenten asked.

"Your fathers are too soft. They just can't punish you," Sana replied.

"And you think you can? You just showed up and are trying to run our lives!" Ino said.

"It's our job, girl," Hanaka said.

"No, it's not. If you were a real parent you'd make sure we didn't get in jail or loose our virginity. You're not supposed to run our lives. Our fathers made sure we didn't do anything stupid but didn't tell us what to do or where to go," Ino spat back.

"Yeah, remember that one time?" Sakura asked.

_Flashback_

"_OK, girls, I'll be back at four. Meet me out here," Sasori said to the 14-year-old girls as they got out of the car._

"_OK, dad, see you," Sakura said very jumpy. Sasori thought she sounded suspicious so after they got out of sight he parked the car and followed them. He saw them with an older guy no doubt. They all had a cigarette in their hands and were getting ready to smoke it. They were, no doubt, trying to fit in. Sasori went over to them and Sakura saw him first. He looked angry. Sakura nudged her friends and they looked up and hid the cigarettes behind their backs as the guy ran off at the sight of a parent._

"_Is there something you all would like to tell me?" Sasori asked as they all rapidly shook their heads no. "Oh? Then why are you all trying to hide the cigarettes?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because we don't want to tell you," Sakura said sheepishly._

"_I think it's something you'd need to tell me, Sakura. Smoking to be cool, hm?" Sasori asked._

"_We haven't smoked anything. We were going to until you showed up," Ino said in a very small voice._

"_Go throw the cigarettes away and come back here. Just so you know I will tell your parents what you have almost done and I'll let them deal with it," Sasori said as they nodded._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah…," Ino said as she chuckled. "All we got was a long boring lecture on smoking and then promised never to do it again and we went back to doing our own things."

"You girls almost smoked?" Sana asked shocked.

"Deidara, what have you been teaching out daughter?" Hanaka asked.

"Well, she hasn't done anything illegal and is still a virgin so I'm happy, yeah," Deidara replied.

"Let's finish this conversation at home," Sasori said as they all got into a car. The car ride was quiet for everyone. None of the Kurotsuki wanted to talk and the Akatsuki respected that. They pulled into Sasori's driveway and all went into the living room.

"Sit," Kakazu said to the teenagers who sat on the couch and looked at all of the adults who were standing in front of them.

"Troublesome," Ino mumbled.

"He's rubbing off on you," Sakura commented and Ino sighed. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Sasori said. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He sighed. "Yes, she's here…Sakura, it's for you." Sakura grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Sasuke, what do you want?" Sakura asked annoyed. "No, I won't go back out with you. You hurt me and I don't want to give you another-," Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke…," Sakura said breathlessly.

"What'd he say?" Ino asked since she's the number one gossiper.

"He said…he loved me," Sakura said as she covered the part of the phone that you speak into.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "Hey, dad, can I go to the Three Days Grace concert? It's in a few hours," Sakura asked with the cutest face she could give.

"Sure, but be back by curfew no matter if the concert is over or not," Sasori warned and she nodded as she grabbed her purse and left.

"Well, we should get going, yeah," Deidara said as everyone except Sana and Sasori left.

"What do you want to do, Sasori-kun?" Sana asked and Sasori smirked.

"Hm…I don't know. We have the house to ourselves and this is the first real time we've spent together in a long time," Sasori said as he pushed Sana onto the couch.

**At the Concert**

In the background the song Animal I Have Become was playing while Sakura was talking with Sasuke.

"Thank you for taking me here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she clung to his arm.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said to her. "I'm sorry about…you know," Sasuke said and she nodded.

"It's OK but if you ever do it again I WILL get revenge and I WON'T come back to you, OK?" Sakura asked and he nodded slowly surprised at her happy tone.

**Alternate Ending 5**

"Come on. We should go inside," Itachi said as the girls completely ignored him. He began to twitch. The rest of the guys knew that Itachi meant business and that he would kill the girls if they didn't listen to him so they picked up the girls and dragged them back inside. The girls strangely said nothing and were just quietly being dragged off into their captor's rooms.

**With Sasori and Sakura**

"Sakura, why won't you say anything?" Sasori asked the statue like figure of Sakura. She didn't move or answer. Sasori got next to her and looked her in the eyes. She looked hollow. He started to rub her stomach and nibble on her ear. She must've gotten out of the trance because the first thing she did was scream. Sasori got annoyed and just knocked her out.

**With Deidara and Ino**

"Ino, yeah you better say something," Deidara said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She came back to and glared at him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!!" Ino yelled at him.

"Well, if you said something I wouldn't be in your face right now, yeah," Deidara said.

"Do I have to say something? You kidnapped me for Kami's sake! I don't feel like making your life easier, _yeah_," Ino mocked.

"Well, if my life's easier than you're life will be easier, yeah," Deidara said to her and she glared at him.

"HOW THE HELL IS MY LIFE GOING TO BE EASIER? I DO WHAT YOU WANT AND WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME?" Ino asked and he nodded. "You are so…UNBELIEVABLE!" Ino yelled at him.

"Well, what do you expect when you're kidnapped? A THRONE?!!?" Deidara asked angrily forgetting to add 'yeah.'

"Yes, I do," Ino replied snobbily.

"And I'm unbelievable, yeah? You want the royal treatment!" Deidara yelled back at her.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M A TEENAGER WITH NEEDS!" Ino yelled at him.

"Who cares, yeah?!!?" Deidara yelled at her.

"YOU SHOULD!!!!" Ino countered.

"STOP YELLING, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled at her.

"HYPOCRITE!!!!" Ino yelled at him.

"I never said I wouldn't stop yelling. It's just you're so annoying, yeah," Deidara replied calmer as she scoffed.

"I am NOT annoying. You are simply on my bad side" Ino replied and Deidara rolled his only visible eye.

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara said as she glared at him.

**With Kisame and Hana**

"Hana, get out of that stupid trance," Kisame commanded and as expected she didn't listen to him. "OI!!!!! GIRL, STOP LOOKING SO….DEAD!!!!!" Kisame yelled at her and she reluctantly looked at him and glared.

"Do you mind? I was having some fun," Hana asked.

"Do I care? And how can you have fun looking blankly at something?" Kisame asked.

"I don't care if you care but I was having fun because all of us girls can contact each other in our minds! We had fun," Hana said.

"Whatever just answer next time or I won't hesitate to hurt you…badly," Kisame said and Hana remembered his sword. She shivered and he smirked at her. She glared at him and he smirked more.

"I hate you," Hana said and he shrugged.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Kisame said as she sighed and leaned back against the wall.

**With Itachi and Hinata**

Since Hinata's friends got out of the trance they all put themselves in she really had no one to talk to so she came back to also. Also, since Hinata got back her memory she's been bolder and more daring. You know how she's like at her school, right? Well, Hinata didn't want to just sit there quietly watching Itachi meditate or whatever he was doing.

"Ne, Uchiha, what are you doing?" Hinata asked and his eyes slowly opened.

"Hn," Itachi replied stoically.

"Hn's not a word, mister 'knows no words,'" Hinata said and he stared blankly at her. "Can't you say _anything_?"

"Aa," Itachi said just to get her mad.

"Can you say a sentence?" Hinata asked again.

"Yes," Itachi answered and since yes can be a sentence he proved to her (even though she was a prisoner and he didn't have to) that he could, in fact, say a sentence.

"Why can't you say something more than one syllable?" Hinata asked annoyed. "I feel like I'm talking to a wall!"

"Maybe because you are?" Itachi implied as she looked in the direction of the voice and saw Itachi standing in the doorway eating an apple and leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. She looked back over to where he was and saw the Itachi she was talking to disappear. "Genjutsu," was all that Itachi needed to say and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"That was cruel," Hinata said.

"Maybe but it showed you that I'm in charge and not you," Itachi explained stoically.

"How so?" Hinata asked.

"You were trying to get someone in a genjutsu to say a sentence…it shows that I know more jutsus and you can't detect some of them so I could easily kill you if I wanted to," Itachi explained and she gulped in fear.

"C-C-Can y-y-you at least start a c-c-c-conversation?" Hinata timidly asked. Itachi sighed.

"Why won't you talk about something in your life," Itachi proposed.

"Well, I was on the phone with Sakura when she said the hottest guy is Sasuke and I said no, Naruto and she said Sasuke then I said Naruto. She said Sasuke and I said Naruto and she said Sasuke and I said Nar--," Hinata began.

"I get it…you had a difference on opinion with who's a hotter guy. Can you move on to something else?" Itachi interrupted.

"OK…well, Temari and I were on the phone and she was discussing important matter. She said that Sasuke was cheating on Sakura with that…slut! And then I said nu-uh and then she said uh-huh and then I said nu-uh and she said uh-huh and then I sa--," Hinata started.

"Moving on….," Itachi growled out. It turns out these conversations can annoy the oh so great and emotionless Itachi Uchiha. Figures…

"Fine," Hinata said and started to pout. "What about bo--," Hinata started.

"No," Itachi interrupted.

"Make--."

"No."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAN TO TALK ABOUT THEN?!!!?" Hinata yelled at him.

"Nothing," Itachi stated and she huffed and crossed her arms. This was going to be a _long_ night.

**With Kakazu and Tenten**

I'm bored!" Tenten whined in a high pitched annoying tone.

"Shut up," Kakazu said to her.

"Why should I?" Tenten asked. Kakazu was about to answer but decided against it.

"Rather not say," Kakazu said. Tenten got curious as to what he was going to say that he thought would actually shut her up.

"Tell me," Tenten demanded. Kakazu doesn't like being bossed around so he gave her a long hard glare.

"No," Kakazu answered.

"Come on," Tenten whined.

"No," Kakazu said yet again.

"Please?" Tenten said while giving him the cutest expression she could use.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Tenten was annoyed.

"Yes."

Kakazu was getting annoyed.

"No."

Kakazu was standing his ground.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Tenten was pissed.

"GODDAMMIT JUST TELL ME!!!"

Kakazu thought NOW was the right time.

"If you keep bothering me I WILL sell you off as a sex toy to the other guys. I'd get a lot of money for it," Kakazu said.

Tenten shut up.

Kakazu was glad.

That's their tale.

THE END!

JK!!!!

……………………………..Follow the dots!!!!

…………………………………………Pretty dots!!!!

…………………………………………….I love DOTS!!!!

**With Hidan and Temari**

"FUCK YOU!!!!" Temari yelled.

"SCREW YOU!!!!" Hidan yelled back.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!!" Temari challenged.

"MAYBE I WILL, WENCH!!!" Hidan yelled back.

"DO ME!!!!" Temari said not really thinking about what she was saying.

"FINE!!!" Hidan said.

"FINE!!!" Temari agreed and before she knew it she was on the bed.

TBC… (More DOTS!!!)

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I've been busy with school like I've said before and I have a lot of things I really have to do. I've already had so many tests and I have a project due on Tuesday that I have to finish this weekend. I GET TO GO TO WILLIAMSBURG!!!!!! (cough, cough) Sorry about that but I was at school at 5:30 in the morning just to turn in money to go on a field trip out of state...Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! 


	7. A Mansion?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. You all should know which ones are OC and therefore, MINE!!!!!

* * *

**Kurotsuki Meets Akatsuki**

**Ch. 7**

The concert ended and Sasuke, being the gentleman he was, decided to walk to Sakura back to her house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Sakura said as she fiddled with her purse.

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke said as he glanced around. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They were oblivious to the front door opening. There was a coughing sound and they stopped kissing. They both looked up.

"Dad! Didn't anyone tell you to knock?" Sakura asked and he sweatdropped. She WAS outside.

"Well…I've got to go, Mr. Akasuna," Sasuke said as he ran off, obviously scared of the father of a teenage girl.

"It's past curfew," Sasori said.

"But I had fun," Sakura said and he sighed.

"Just go inside," Sasori said as he stepped aside. Sakura went inside and sat at the kitchen table just clicking her nails on the wood. Sasori came into the kitchen and sighed.

"So…," Sakura began.

"Just tell me how the date was. I know you're going to," Sasori said.

"Oh my gosh! The Three Days Grace concert was off the hook! Sasuke was so kind to me and we had a great time!" Sakura cheered happily.

"That's…great," Sasori said unsurely.

"I know, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, Sakura, you need to go to bed. It's almost midnight," Sasori said as she nodded and went upstairs, obediently.

Sakura fell into a light slumber and couldn't wait until school tomorrow…

"Sakura! Wake up! It's time for school!" Sasori yelled from downstairs as he started to make breakfast. Just then, Sana came downstairs.

"Hey, Sasori-kun," Sana said as she sat down at the table, awaiting breakfast.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I've got to go wake Sakura up," Sasori said as he walked upstairs and to Sakura's room.

Sakura was tangled in a mess of sheets with a pillow over her head, trying to block out all noises and sunlight and Sasori sighed.

"Sakura wake up. You'll be late," Sasori said as she mumbled some words. Sasori grabbed her sheets and pulled them off of her. Sakura moaned and attempted to grab the sheets back but he pulled them out of her hands.

"I don't wanna wake up," Sakura mumbled.

"Come on," Sasori said as he dropped the sheets on the floor and left. Sakura slowly got up and found something to wear. She brushed her hair and did her makeup. Then, she went downstairs where breakfast was waiting for her at her place. Sakura ate her food in silence and then got all of her school stuff ready.

"Bye, Daddy!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye, Sakura!" Sasori yelled from the other room. Sakura walked out of the house and started off down the street with not a care in the world, happy, that the whole fiasco with that man was over.

Sakura got to school and saw her friends waiting for her at the front door.

"Hey girls," Sakura said as they walked down the hallway. Anyone, who was in the hallway moved to the side to refrain from angering the Kurotsuki except for Ami's crew. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, glaring at the Kurotsuki.

"Kurotsuki," Ami snarled.

"Say something?" Sakura asked boredly.

"You heard her," Izumo spat at Sakura cruelly.

"Look, I don't have time for all your petty games so move out of the way," Sakura said boredly.

"You're on our turf now," Ami said.

"Your turf?" Sakura asked, amused.

"You'll have to take it fair and square," Ino said and Ami got ready to fight. Ami lunged at Sakura but Sakura moved out of the way. Sakura looked at Ami and pounced on her. They started to claw, scratch, bite, and kick at each other. It was an all out catfight.

"What is going on here?" Orochimaru asked as he and Kabuto came out of their classroom.

"It would appear that they're having a catfight," Kabuto said as he and Orochimaru pulled the girls apart.

"Ami, Sakura, go to the principals office, now!" Orochimaru instructed as they stormed off to Tsunade's office.

They both went in and started to talk at the same time that she didn't know what the hell was going on but the cuts, scratches, and torn clothes gave her a clue.

"QUIET!!!!" Tsunade yelled as they shut up.

"Now, tell me what is going on…one at a time," Tsunade said.

"Sakura attacked me!" Ami cried, dramatically.

"Liar! You provoked me and YOU attacked first!" Sakura countered.

"Girls!...That's it! I'm calling your parents. I've had enough of you two fighting," Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade-sama--!" They both said at the same time.

"No buts," Tsunade said as she dialed a number and called Ami's parents and then she dialed Sakura's dad. "Hello? Mr. Akasuna? Oh, Deidara-san, yes, is Mr. Akasuna there? Oh, well, could you come down to Sakura's school. She has gotten into trouble," Tsunade said. Sakura and Ami groaned.

"Ami, Sakura, sit down," Tsunade said as they sat down and glared at each other until Deidara and Ami's parents came in. They sat down in front of Tsunade's desk and Tsunade laced her fingers and took a deep breath.

"It has come to my attention that Sakura and Ami don't really like each other and that definitely showed today when Orochimaru found them trying to kill each other in the hall," Tsunade said. She left the room to let everyone talk.

"Ami! We're going home, NOW! You are grounded for a month!" Ami's mother said as they left with Ami.

"Sakura, I can't believe I was called down here because you got into a fight, yeah," Deidara said.

"Where's my father?" Sakura asked.

"He's working, yeah and told me to handle all other business, yeah," Deidara said.

"So…what now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell your father about this, yeah and we're going to have to deal with it, yeah," Deidara said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked.

"It's what YOU'RE going to do about it, yeah," Deidara said.

"Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to start by apologizing to Orochimaru and Kabuto for interrupting their work, yeah and then you're going to volunteer to pick up garbage by the highway, yeah," Deidara said.

"Isn't it called volunteering?" Sakura asked.

"You're still doing it, yeah," Deidara said and she groaned.

"But, Mr. Yamanaka!" Sakura whined as they walked out of the principal's office.

"Sakura, you're the one who got into a fight, yeah and I'm sure your father will agree with the punishment I gave you, yeah," Deidara said.

"No fair!" Sakura yelled.

"Just get back to class, yeah," Deidara said as his phone rang. "Hello, yeah? Oh, no. I'll be right there, yeah," Deidara said as he left, giving Sakura one last warning look.

Sakura sighed and walked to 1st period, Biology 2. She hated that class. What, with the gay pedophile and his man whore, in such. Sakura got into class and bowed in respect to her teacher.

"Sumimasen, Orochimaru-sensei," Sakura said as she lifted her head. He nodded and she went to sit in the back with Ino.

"So what happened?" Ino whispered to her friend.

"My dad was busy so your dad came in and talked to me," Sakura whispered back.

"Well, what kind of punishment did you get for fighting in the hall?" Ino whispered back.

"Just volun—,"

"Ah-hem. Do you girls have anything you'd like to say to the class?" Orochimaru interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sir!" They said at the same time.

"Good, then, may I finish teaching?" Orochimaru asked and they nodded. The class ended right when he was about to start teaching and everyone filed out of the classroom.

"Next, is P.E. Oh, how I hate running," Sakura complained.

"Aw, cheer up, Sakura-chan!" Ino said as all of the girls went to get their gym clothes and headed to P.E.

They went to the locker room and changed and when they came out everyone was already stretching so they joined in.

"YOSH!!! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO YOUTHFULLY RUN 200 LAPS!!!! GET RUNNING!!!" Gai yelled as most of the class groaned except for Lee, of course.

"ALRIGHT, GAI-SENSEI AND IF I CANNOT DO THE 200 LAPS I SHALL RUNN 400 AROUND THE SCHOOL!!!!" Lee yelled back.

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"Will you two SHUT UP?!!!?" someone from the class yelled.

"EVERYONE…START RUNNING!!!!!" Gai yelled as they all reluctantly got up and started running the 200 laps around the gym. Since this was second period they were screwed. They had to go through the rest of the day smelling like this. Just great…

A few minutes later Sakura heard a phone ring and she looked to her side to see Zetsu answering a cell phone.

"Hello?" she overheard Zetsu say. "Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Zetsu said as she saw him go tell Gai something and leave.

**After Class**

The bell rang and the girls went into the locker room and changed. They slowly walked out of the room, wobbling and panting hard.

"So…much…running," Ino finally said.

"I told you I hate P.E.," Sakura said.

"At least we get to have algebra with a guy in the Akatsuki teaching it," Hana said, on the bright side.

"Great," Tenten mumbled, sarcastically as they entered Tobi's classroom.

"Hello, class!!!" Tobi cheered, happily as the class groaned. "Does anyone know how to solve a two-step equation?" Tobi asked as Sakura rose her hand. "Sakura?" Tobi asked.

"You do the opposite of what the sign says," Sakura explained as he nodded.

"So…can you do this equation?" Tobi asked as he put an equation up on the board and she walked up to the board to figure it out.

17 + 14x 45

_OK, 17 minus 17 is 0 so it zeros out and 45 minus 17 is 28 so we're left with 14x 28. 14x divided by 14 is x and 28 divided 14 is 2. X 2._

Sakura worked the problem on the board, as well as saying it in her head and showed Tobi the answer.

"Correct, Sakura. You may sit down," Tobi said as she did.

Tobi started to give lecture notes that the students were expected to have down by the end of class for a grade. They were in the middle of lecture notes when Tobi's cell phone went off.

"Hello? This is Tobi. Oh, no. I'm coming. Just have to leave class, Leader-sama," Tobi said as he hung up the phone. "Um…sorry, class. An emergency has come up. I'll find a substitute for the rest of the day but until that person gets her Sakura will give the notes. I'm pretty sure she's familiar with them," Tobi said as he left the room and all eyes were turned to Sakura.

"Um…OK, let's finish taking notes," Sakura said nervously. _First Mr. Yamanaka, then Zetsu-sensei and now Tobi-sensei, what next?_ Sakura started giving the class the notes and then the bell rang and she sighed in relief.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she walked up to the front of the class. "You did great!" Ino complimented.

"Thanks, Ino, let's go to Kurenai-sensei's class," Sakura said as Ino nodded and they walked down the long hallway towards criminology.

"Today in class we're going to learn how to take finger prints and figure out who they belong to," Kurenai said as the class groaned. "Stop complaining!" Kurenai yelled as she logged on to her computer and set it up for this assignment. "Now, I have some finger prints of teachers and parents. You will correctly find out whose finger print it is and tell me," Kurenai said. "Ino, you go first," Kurenai said as Ino took a piece of glass with a fingerprint on it over to the computer. She typed a few things into and kept redoing her work but she finally finished.

"This is Kakashi-sensei's fingerprint," Ino said as Kurenai nodded.

"Correct, you may sit down. Now, who's next?" Kurenai asked.

"Lunch time! I'm starving!" Choji said as he walked next to Ino. She sighed.

"Choji, you eat WAY too much," Ino commented and he shrugged.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented and Ino glared at him.

"Ino, they're not going to listen to you so I'd just stop right there," Sakura said, almost in tears because she was laughing so hard.

Lunch was over and they were going to French class.

"I hate French," Ino commented as they entered the classroom. Sakura just rolled her eyes as they sat down towards the back of the room.

"Bonjour, class!!!" Kaila said, happily.

"Bonjour, Kurenai-sensei," the class echoed as most of the class fell asleep while she started talking to them about the history of France. So boring…

"Why does school hate us so much? I've been bored in every class!" Ino complained.

"Quit complaining!" Sakura scolded as they sat down in the Social Studies classroom and waited for their teacher to show up. She did, right on time, as usual.

"Good afternoon, class, today we're going to discuss the top three countries that set up colonies in what we now know as the United States. Can anyone tell me what countries were the big three?" Sara asked. Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"England, France, and Spain," Sasuke answered.

"Correct, but did you know that Spain and France failed at setting up colonies? England also failed the first three times but they did not give up. After England defeated Spain in war with Queen Elizabeth I leading them they tried again and succeeded," Sara explained as everyone wrote down the facts. "England went from a last world power to number one because it sent more explorers to the new land, or America…" Sara explained about the war and everything else until the bell rung. "Don't forget, about the parent meetings tomorrow night!" Sara reminded them as they groaned.

"Why in the world would I want my father to meet my teachers?" Tenten asked as they left the room.

"You forget, they know some of them," Sakura reminded as Tenten glared at her.

"We have Study Hall now," Hinata said, annoyed.

"Great…" Sakura said, sarcastically. They all walked into Study Hall and sat down in the back.

"Kakashi-sensei's probably going to be late…again," Temari said as Sakura moved. Temari's eye twitched. "She's ignoring me…Just to talk to Sasuke," Temari said to the other girls.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, happily as she twirled some of her hair.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said smiling at her.

"So…what are you doing this weekend?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"I have to go to my brother's party," Sasuke said, sadly.

"Aw, OK!" Sakura said as she went over to her friends again. Everyone in the room talked loudly for about twenty-five minutes and then Kakashi came in but nobody noticed. He slammed his book shut and everyone's eyes were on him.

"Study Hall is not a social period. It's a time to do homework or work on something," Kakashi stated and everyone got quiet and worked on something. Kakashi sat down at his desk and read his perverted book while occasionally giggling. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. Her teacher was such a pervert. She finished all of her homework right when the bell rang and was happy. Art was the last period before she got to go home!

"Hey, Saku-chan," Sasuke said as they all walked to art together.

"I wonder what we're going to do today," Sakura commented as she sat down at a table with her five best friends.

"Maybe we'll get to make sculptures," Ino suggested.

"Or maybe we'll make a clay bird and blow it up," Sakura suggested as Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Hana groaned.

"Art is long lasting!" Ino said.

"Art is a blast!" Sakura said as they both got up and glared each other in the eyes while sparks flew between their eyes.

"Haku-sensei! Is art long lasting or a blast?" Ino asked as Haku sweatdropped.

"Just like your fathers," Haku remarked as she sighed. "OK, today, class we're going to be making clay cups. You can draw anything you want on them but it has to be school appropriate," Haku said as there was a chorus of 'Yes, Haku-sensei'

Everyone worked on their clay cup for the rest of the hour and then when the bell rang everyone put their stuff up very fast and then walked out the door.

"See you, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he kissed her cheek and headed towards the gym.

"Yeah, see you, Sakura-chan! Hina-chan!" Naruto said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek and went towards the football field.

"I've got cheerleading rehearsal," Ino said as she waved and headed towards an empty maintenance room for practice.

"Yeah, see you girls," Tenten said as she headed towards the library for a student council meeting.

"I've got dance team practice," Hinata said as she also left.

"And I've got to go do paperwork," Temari groaned as she walked towards the principles office.

"I have a yearbook staff meeting so I'll see you!" Hana said as she ran off.

"It's just me, myself, and I," Sakura mumbled as she felt her phone vibrate. She got it out and saw that she got a text message from her dad.

It read:

Sakura, meet me and the rest of the Akatsuki at Leader-sama's mansion. It's at 4124 Cherry Blossom Lane.

Love,

Dad♥

Sakura walked to the address that her father gave her and knocked on the door. A man in his late 40s answered the door.

"Ah, Miss Akasuna! Your father and the rest of the Akatsuki are in the living room to your right," the man said as she thanked him and walked to the direction he indicated. She saw everyone in there looking a mess and working really hard.

"Daddy?" Sakura asked, shyly as all the guys looked at her.

"Sweetheart, come in here," Sasori motioned for her to come in and she sat down on the couch next to him.

"You needed me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, how do you like the mansion?" Sasori asked and she thought it was an odd question.

"It's big," Sakura answered and Sasori sighed.

"Honey, something terrible happened," Sasori stated and her eyes widened. She gave her father her full attention.

"What, Daddy?" Sakura asked.

**Alternate Ending 6**

"I think Hidan and Temari are fucking each other," Sakura commented as she woke up from being knocked out.

BANG!

MOAN!

"Ya think?" Sasori asked.

SCREAM!

BOOM!

"Yep," Sakura replied.

"His room is right next to ours," Sasori replied. "Why won't we try what they're doing?" Sasori asked and she moved away from him.

GIGGLE!

GROWL!

"No, thank you," Sakura said.

"So stubborn," Sasori commented.

GROAN!

"That's just gross," Sakura commented.

"You're very immature," Sasori said with a sigh.

"Well, I am sixteen. I'm not supposed to know about that stuff," Sakura replied.

**With Deidara and Ino**

"Can we go do _something_?" Ino asked.

"No," Deidara replied.

"Why the fuck not?" Ino asked.

"Because I don't want to, yeah," Deidara replied.

"Well, I'm leaving," Ino said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Leave this room and die, yeah," Deidara said nonchalantly. Ino froze. She turned around and mumbled incoherent words as she walked back and sat down on the bed.

"Well, entertain me," Ino said as she stared at him boredly. Deidara sighed and got up. He showed her his dick and then sat back down. She stared wide eyed as she got under the covers and wrapped a blanket around her, trying to go to sleep while mumbling something along the lines of 'Oh the images! I just saw my Dad's manhood!' She eventually fell asleep and he smirked at how easy it was to get her to shut up and sleep.

**With Kisame and Hana**

"I still hate you," Hana said.

"I know…You've said that every ten seconds so far," Kisame muttered, annoyed.

"Well, it's beyond like true," Hana informed.

"Whatever," Kisame mumbled.

"Can't you say anything else? You sound like a teenager which is so not cool for someone like you. Hello, old enough to be like my father," Hana said and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Can't you stop saying like?" Kisame asked.

"I'll make a bet with you," Hana said, mischievously.

"And the bet will be?" Kisame asked, suspiciously.

"You stop saying whatever and I'll stop saying like. If I loose I'll stop annoying the heck out of you and if you loose…?" Hana asked.

"I'll take you outside to do something," Kisame said and she nodded.

"So…what do we do now?" Hana asked.

"I don't know," Kisame admitted.

**With Itachi and Hinata**

"Ne, Ita-chan, I'm bored," Hinata complained as Itachi's eye twitched but he said nothing. "Ita-chan," Hinata complained, again.

"Look, if you call me Ita-chan one more time your insides are going to be on the outside," Itachi threatened and Hinata believed every word he said so she shut up.

"Um…why did you kidnap us?" Hinata asked since she was _trying _to start a conversation.

"That's none of your concern," Itachi stated.

"But you did kidnap me so it is my concern," Hinata argued and he stared at her blankly so she shut up.

TBC…

* * *

Again...sorry for the shortness of the Alternate ending I've been busy and I can't think of anything to make happen in the alternate ending. Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!! 


	8. We're What?

**Kurotsuki Meets Akatsuki**

**Ch. 8**

_Recap:_

"_Honey, something terrible happened," Sasori stated and her eyes widened. She gave her father her full attention._

"_What, Daddy?" Sakura asked._

_End Recap_

"Sweetheart…how should I put this?" Sasori asked more to himself.

"Just say it," Sakura replied.

"Um…well, Tenten, Ino, and your mother did something…" Sasori said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They sort of stole all of our money," Sasori said.

"What? And you just let them do that?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"We can't do anything, sweetie," Sasori said.

"And where do we all live?" Sakura asked.

"Right here, at Leader-sama's house. We all have our own rooms," Sasori said.

"And my stuff?" Sakura asked.

"In your new room upstairs," Sasori stated.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Sakura-" Sasori started and she glared at him.

"This is your fault! You've been ignoring me to hang out with my mother who basically ditched me with you!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, yeah! Don't talk to your father like that!" Deidara defended his friend.

"Whatever," Sakura said as she rushed up the stairs and immediately found her room. It was the one with her name on the door. Sakura went in and lay on the bed. She couldn't wait until her friends got here too! Of course, she was being sarcastic. Ino and Tenten would be just as messed up as she was.

After a while it was dark and Sakura looked at her clock. _11 at night…_ Sakura couldn't sleep, being in a new place, after all. Sakura got up and walked down the hall. She saw Tenten with her father and Ino with hers. They were talking and there were a few tears spilt while their fathers comforted them. Sakura finally got to her father's room and knocked. She heard him get up and come to the door. When he noticed it was her, he was momentarily shocked.

"Sakura, why aren't you asleep? I thought you went to bed hours ago," Sasori asked.

"I didn't. I couldn't sleep. It's so strange here…" Sakura said. Her father smiled.

"If you want to come in and sleep in my room tonight you are welcome," Sasori said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sakura said, giving him a quick hug.

"By the way, do you still have your dresses for prom? Isn't it in a couple of weeks?" Sasori asked.

"It's next week and yes, I still have them," Sakura answered. Sasori chuckled.

"At my prom your mother was eight months pregnant with you," Sasori stated.

"Wow…what about my girls?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, their mothers were pregnant with them too but not as far along. It's like…monkey see, monkey do. The guys saw that I knocked the head cheerleader up and they had to try and go score another popular girl. They just didn't think that, that girl would get pregnant and give them the kids," Sasori said.

"Aren't you guys wonderful?" Sakura asked, sarcastically.

"We were teenage guys. Very stupid and if you even think about having…you know…sex with Sasuke, I will lock you in your room until your forty," Sasori said.

"D-Dad!" Sakura screeched, blushing.

"It's a possibility," Sasori said.

"Well I'm tired so can I sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I'm just going to read my book for a while," Sasori said as he watched his daughter go to his bed and instantly fall asleep, feeling the comfort of her dad in the room.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura…wake up," Sasori whispered gently as he gently shook his daughter. She whined and rolled over. Sasori sighed. "Sakura, you've got to go to school. I don't like doing this every morning." 

"Too tired," Sakura mumbled, shutting her eyes as her father turned the light on. Sakura felt a pull and instantly knew her father was pulling her by her feet out of bed. Sakura grabbed onto the bedpost and held on tightly. Sasori dropped her feet and huffed in annoyance.

"Sakura, on the count of three if you're not out of bed, you are grounded for a month. 1…2…-"

"OK, OK! I'm up!" Sakura said, as she flipped the sheets off and got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower," Sakura mumbled on her way out of the room as Deidara came in.

"Yes, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"I have to tell you something about your daughter, yeah," Deidara said.

"What did she do?" Sasori asked.

"She got into a fight yesterday with Ami, a friend a Kisame's daughter, yeah. I told her she has to volunteer by picking up garbage on the side of the road for a punishment, yeah,"

"I think that's reasonable," Sasori agreed.

"I told her you'd agree, yeah," Deidara said.

"Is Leader-sama preparing breakfast or someone else?"

"The maid is, yeah," Deidara replied and Sasori nodded. "Well, I'm going to go wake Ino-chan up, yeah! This should be interesting," Deidara said as he left to go wake his daughter.

* * *

Sakura walked to her room once her shower was done and found some clothes to wear. She put on her lucky jeans with a skirt over them and she layered her shirts. She had a green long-sleeved shirt on and then over it she had a shirt that had to go with a band. It was a white T-shirt with two babies on it. The babies had unbiblical chords coming out of their heads and into their backs. Their heads were covered with the bands CD cover for their album "Lies for the Liars." In red letters below the babies it said "The Used," which was the name of the band. Then she put on her Rocket Dog shoes and brushed her wet hair back so that her part would go away. Sakura then walked down stairs with her book back over her shoulder. She sat down at the table across from the Leader of the Akatsuki. 

"Yo," Sakura greeted.

"Hey," Pein said back as he flipped a page in the newspaper he was reading.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Sakura said.

"Anything for a fellow Akatsuki member," Pein retorted.

"You're nicer than the rumors make you out to be," Sakura said, chuckling. Pein looked at her over his paper.

"There's rumors about me at your school? I haven't been a student there in years and I graduated before my gang. I bet if I stayed they wouldn't have gone knocking up every woman they saw," Pein mumbled the last part to himself.

"Yeah…you're pretty popular. Most say you're so dangerous and hard core that you do cow tipping," Sakura said.

"I don't kill sleeping cows, Sakura," Pein said, sighing.

"And some say you kill puppies, and some--"

"I don't like killing puppies either."

"say you kidnap children and torture them until you get your ransom," Sakura finished.

"Rumors are a waste of time. I would never hurt a child. You should focus your energy on school work," Pein said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then what do you do? I mean you're supposed to be the most fearsome criminal," Sakura asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Pein said as she huffed. A few minutes later, everyone came into the room.

"Mou…Pein-sama's being mean!" Sakura whined.

"Exactly what did he do?" Sasori asked his daughter.

"He won't tell me how he got to be the most fearsome criminal!" Sakura whined even louder.

"He's not obliged to," Sasori said and Sakura sat and sulked in her seat. Sasori looked at his watch. "Time for school, girls."

"Be home right after, yeah," Deidara told his daughter as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright, alright. I'll drive girls. Hinata, Temari, and Hana are taking the bus to school today so we can go straight there," Ino said as the three girls got their book bags and left the house, sparing one last wave to the whole Akatsuki.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered as he turned around and smirked at her.

"Hey, my cherry blossom," Sasuke said as he kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she got next to him and walked with him to class. He put his hand under her skirt and in her back pocket of her jeans. Sakura blushed ten shades of red. Sakura leaned into him as they got to class.

* * *

Sakura was bored, tuning out her Biology teacher when a student came into the class. She handed Orochimaru a slip of paper. Orochimaru stopped teaching and read the paper.

"OK, does anyone want to help set up for the prom? Anyone who helps decorate the gym for the prom gets excused from P.E.," Orochimaru said and Sakura's hand instantly flew up. "OK, Sakura, go to the gym during P.E." Sakura nodded.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Sakura headed towards the gym while her friends went outside for P.E. classes. Heh… She'll have to apologize later for ditching.

"Hey, Sakura!" she heard Hana say as she entered the gym.

"Oh, hey! Working on the decorations too?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! I just want to get out of the god-forsaken class known as P.E.," Hana said. Sakura chuckled.

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "So…what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, good! Another person to help with the decorations! Hey, Sakura, Hana," Konan said as she came in.

"Konan-sensei, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Well…make a banner, hang the streamers, bring in the foldable table and some chairs, push the bleachers back into the wall, and clean the gym floor," Konan instructed and Sakura's mouth almost hit the floor. "Good luck!" Konan said as she went back to her class.

"You've got to be kidding me…and it's just the two of us!" Sakura complained.

"Um…look over there. I don't think it's going to be the two of us," Hana said, wide eyed, pointing over to the gym door. Sakura looked over there and glared. There stood her enemy: Ami Wantanabee.

"You!" Sakura accused.

"Haruno, I can't believe _you_ would be helping set up for the prom!" Ami said, disgusted.

"Girls, let's just start!" Hana said. Even though she was in Sakura's gang and was supposed to support Sakura, she wanted to get this over with.

"OK, Ami give us our jobs," Sakura said. Ami scoffed.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" Ami said.

"Do you want to get it done or not?" Sakura snapped at her. Ami 'hmphed.'

"OK, you two, start cleaning the floor and I'll push the bleachers back into the wall," Hana said and both girls nodded, still glaring at each other.

Now you might think 'why would she push the bleachers back? They might be too heavy!' but they're not those metal kind that just sit there. They're very uncomfortable, yes, but they're plastic and with a push of a button, they'll start rolling up until they hit the wall. Then they're basically a foot onto the gym floor but they're mostly just tall not really wide, at all.

Ami grabbed the remote while Sakura and Ami sort of had a race with brooming and mopping up the gym floor to see who did a better job. Once Hana had all the bleachers up, she turned around to see if those two were killing each other, and sweatdropped. Sakura and Ami were propped up on their broom, panting like dogs. They apparently went too far on the cleaning thing but the plus side is that the gym never looked cleaner.

"Well…even though you two fight a lot you can get the job done!" Hana said and they both glared at her for implying they work well together. "OK, next let's make the ban--"

Hana doesn't get to finish. The bell rings and a lot of students rush from outside to the gym and through the doors, leaving a mess. Everyone groans.

"OK, girls! I can't keep you here any longer but just be here after first bell this afternoon," Konan said, popping in. The girls nod. Then Konan goes back to her classroom.

"I'll have to call my dad. He's expecting me home right after school," Sakura mumbled to Hana as she flips her cell phone out and dials the Leader's house. It rings.

"_Hello?"_ she heard someone familiar say.

"Hey, Leader-sama!" Sakura cheered. She heard a coughing sound.

"_Sakura, why are you calling? You're supposed to be in school_," Pein said.

"Is my dad there?" Sakura asked getting to the point.

"_No, he's at work but I can give you his work number," _Pein offered.

"OK, one sec," Sakura said as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and got a pen and pad out. She waved to Hana. Hana came over and Sakura put the pad on her back. "OK, I'm ready."

"_It's extension 863-223-4522,"_ Pein said and Sakura wrote it all down.

"OK, extension 863-223-4522?" Sakura read back.

"_Correct, now I have to go…Ino's father is trying to blow Tobi up,"_ Pein said as he hung up the phone.

**Alternate Ending 7**

"You know you're my father, right?" Sakura asked, suspiciously.

"I'm aware of that," Sasori said.

"Then why are you feeling me up?" Sakura asked, calmly.

"I am? Didn't notice," Sasori said.

"And yet you're still doing it," Sakura commented.

"If you don't like it that much than just say so," Sasori said.

"I did. You don't listen," Sakura said.

"Neither do you," Sasori replied.

"Guess where I got it from!" Sakura shot back, standing up, glaring at him.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Sasori said with a high authority in his voice.

"Ha! That's the first fatherly thing you've said to me since I got kidnapped!" Sakura yelled back.

"Sakura, I'm warning you," Sasori said.

"So sew me!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, sit down," Sasori said, calmer.

"And if I don't?" Sakura asked.

"You loose all privileges included TV, music, computer, and hanging out with your boyfriend, Sasuke," Sasori said, standing up so he was towering above her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Daddy!" Sakura said hugging him. _That _was the father she knew.

**With Hidan and Temari**

"Wow…" Temari said, unable to say anything else.

"I know," Hidan said, both still panting.

"Wanna go for round 2?" Temari asked and he smirked at her.

"You mean round 6. We passed round 2 long ago," Hidan said and she chuckled.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Temari said as she cuddled up to _her _teddy bear also know as Hidan, the notorious S-class criminal in the gang Akatsuki. "Ok…second thoughts on the round…I'm sleepy…" Temari said, yawning and cuddling up closer to Hidan. He held her as she fell asleep. He looked at her and sighed.

"Tomorrow we're probably going to start yelling at each other again…" he smirked "that might actually more fun than the sex…" Hidan chuckled at his thoughts and went to sleep, holding Temari.

**With Deidara and Ino**

Ino woke up and yawned, trying to forget last night's events. She shuddered at the thoughts. Then she felt something on her. She turned her head and nearly jumped out of her skin. There next to her with his arm on her was Deidara, asleep.

"Stupid blonde…" Ino kept muttering under her breath.

"I can hear you, ya know, yeah," Deidara mumbled rolling over. "And if I recall you're blonde too, yeah."

"Cry me a river," Ino mumbled.

"What was that?" Deidara asked, rolling over and pinning Ino beneath him.

"Nothing, _Daddy_," Ino said, angrily.

"Good," Deidara said, getting off of her. "I'm taking you outside to do some training…that is…if you _want_ me, your father to give you a few pointers?" Deidara asked, lazily and she smiled and nodded.

She followed him outside and they got into a fighting position. They both threw punches and kicks at each other. Deidara would hit her and she would miss or he'd dodge, duck, or grab her wrist/ankle. Every time he'd tell her how to perfect it and make it a little bit stronger.

BY the time dinner had rolled around they were both panting very hard but Ino had a satisfied smirk on her face. She had _finally _hit him! He congratulated her too! She felt really proud but also so…tired. She leaned against Deidara and fell asleep, outside.

**With Kisame and Hana**

"I'm bored!" Hana whined.

"Well, shut up!" Kisame said, annoyed.

"But I saw Deidara take Ino outside! Can't we do at least something?" Hana asked.

"I already told you I'd only take you outside if I lost and said the word--" Kisame cut himself off. Hana smirked, evilly.

"What word, Kisame-kun?" Hana asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You should know," Kisame mumbled.

"But I don't! Could you tell me?" Hana asked.

"No," Kisame answered. "What was the word you couldn't say again?" Kisame asked, playing her game.

"Oh, it isn't important," Hana rubbed it off.

"Oh, but I think it is," Kisame said, smirking.

"Why would it be important? It's just a trivial word," Hana replied, glaring at him. His smirk widened.

"Hana, do you have a boyfriend?" Kisame asked, plotting something. Hana looked quizzically at him.

"Not…anymore," Hana answered, unsurely.

"What happened to him?" Kisame asked and he saw anger in Hana's eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You know what he did? He like sooooo cheated on me and lied about it to my face! I caught him on like a date with her and when I went up to him he lied! The nerve of some men!" Hana rambled on.

"Hana," Kisame cut her ramble short. "You just said like at least two times."

"Curse you!" Hana said.

"Eh…whatever. Just stop annoying me," Kisame said, lying down on the bed. Hana 'hmphed' and turned to face the wall, saying things along the line of 'have fish for breakfast.' Kisame ignored her.

**With Itachi and Hinata**

"Led to the river, midsummer I wave, a "V" of black swans, on with hope to the grave, and through Red September, with skies fire-paved, I begged you appear, like a thorn for the holy ones," Hinata sang, quietly.

"What are you singing?" Itachi asked, thinking if he would regret asking.

"Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth," Hinata mumbled, humming the rest of the words.

"Never heard of it," Itachi said.

"It's…kind of rock/punk," Hinata said.

"That would explain it," Itachi said. Hinata glared at him.

"Can't you get a computer or something in here? I'm bored!" Hinata said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be entertaining yourself," Itachi said.

"Would you rather I sing Korn?" Hinata shot back.

"I don't think that would be your best idea," Itachi advised.

"I hate you," Hinata said.

"I know," Itachi agreed.

* * *

OK! Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter! No excuses! I'm planning on having the story end in a few chapters...the story will go until I get to the prom! Love yall! Thnks 4 reviewing! 


	9. Prom

**Kurotsuki Meets Akatsuki**

**Ch. 9**

Sakura called the extension that Pein gave her and it kept ringing and ringing and ringing…and you get the point. Finally a woman picked up the phone.

"_Hello, Mr. Akasuna's office. May I help you?" the woman asked._

"Hi, is Mr. Akasuna there?" Sakura asked.

"_Um…he's in a meeting. Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" the woman asked._

"I need to speak with him right away," Sakura said.

"_Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked._

"I don't need one. I'm his daughter," Sakura said. The woman gasped.

"_Oh, Miss Sakura! I'm terribly sorry! I'll page him right now!" the woman said, frantically._

"Thank you," Sakura said as she waited for her father to pick up the phone.

"_Hello, Sasori speaking," Sasori said, picking up the phone._

"Hi, Daddy!" Sakura cheered.

"_Sweetheart, aren't you supposed to be in school? Why are you calling me at work?" Sasori asked. He sounded very busy._

"I just wanted to say that I'll be staying after school to decorate for the prom tomorrow night!" Sakura cheered.

"_I'm glad you're taking part in something for the school. Now do you know what time you'll be home?" Sasori asked._

"Maybe around six. I really don't know," Sakura said.

"_OK. Be safe. Call if you need me to pick you up. I really have to go now," Sasori said._

"OK! Bye, Daddy!" Sakura said as she hung up her phone.

"Ready?" Hana asked as she got her stuff. Sakura nodded and went to third period with Hana. They went to algebra and Tobi waved at them. They smiled. They sat down near Ino and she smirked.

"I love knowing some of the teachers. It gives us basically a free ride," Ino whispered.

"But they know our dads. If we get into trouble then they can directly tell our dads," Sakura whispered back. Ino shrugged and started to write something on a piece of paper. She folded it into a football and threw it at Shikamaru. He turned to glare at her for disturbing his nap and she just looked to the side and whistled.

"Um…Ino, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Tobi asked.

"No, Tobi-sensei," Ino answered. Shikamaru inconspicuously read the note. He turned back to Ino and nodded. Tobi held his hand out to Shikamaru and Shikamaru gave him the note.

"Do you want to go to the mall this Saturday with Sakura and Sasuke?" Tobi read aloud. "Miss Yamanaka, this is not the time to be discussing your social lives and I'm sure Deidara and Sasori would love to go too," Tobi answered as half of the class snickered. Sakura glared at Ino and she hit her head on the desk. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Why am I being punished for something she did?" Sakura asked.

"Does Sasori-san know you're going to the mall on Saturday? Or does he think you're going to be studying at Deidara's house?" Tobi asked and Sakura mumbled something inaudible. The class broke out into a fit of laughter. "Now back to class…"

* * *

It was after school and Hana, Sakura, and Ami were in the gym. They all were re-sweeping the floors. It took about ten minutes to finish that. After that Hana and Sakura started to paint a banner, colorfully while Ami brought in some chairs and a few tables for the snacks.

* * *

They all were done by six and heading home. Sakura and Hana walked together and ignored Ami who in return ignored them too. Sakura saw a glimpse of Ami getting into a black limo and quickly thought _Prep _in a sing-songy voice…in her head of course.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Hana said as they parted ways. Sakura kept walking and walked into Pein's house.

"Hey, Leader-sama!" Sakura said. He nodded to her, totally caught up in what he was reading. "Is my dad home?" Sakura asked.

"No, he said he'd be at work all night," Pein answered.

"Has he had dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Probably not," Pein answered, finally putting the book down.

"Then I'm going to go take him dinner!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her bags on the table.

"You sound like his mother," Pein commented. She glared at him.

"Well…just because I'm his daughter I can't take care of him? I'll have to do it when he's old and feeble anyways," Sakura said. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. He'll_love_ to hear that," Pein said, sarcastically. Sakura was already making two dinners and putting it in Tupperware that would keep the heat in.

"Well I'm off to my dad's office! Ja ne!" Sakura exclaimed running out of the house. She ran all the way down the streets and sidewalks, stopping for traffic. It _was_ rush hour. Sakura finally made it to the big twelve story building that looked like a skyscraper from where she was. Her father's office was on the tenth floor…She will definitely use the elevator. She went in and smiled at the receptionist.

"Ah! Miss Sakura so good of you to come in! Do you want me to tell your father that you're here?" the receptionist asked.

"No, thanks. I want it to be a surprise. Is he in a meeting?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but he'll be done soon," she replied. Sakura started to walk towards the elevator.

"Um…Miss Sakura, the elevator is broken! You'll have to use the stairs!" she called back. Sakura groaned and went towards the stairs.

Step 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6 Second floor. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Third floor. And it went on like that all the way up to the sixtieth step. She was panting by the time she reached his floor. Damn elevator. Damn stairs. Damn floor. Why the hell did he work on this floor? Oh yeah…he kept getting promoted! Curse it all!

Sakura walked down the hall, passing many people she had met at business dinners her dad made her go to. She waved to them and they smiled at her. The last time she saw them she was in sixth grade so no wonder they were smiling…She had grown up so fast! That was what her father _always_ said! It's been a long time since sixth grade. She was about to graduate from high school and go to the real world…

Sakura found his office. It was a big office. Not a corner office or a cubical. It was like the size of her old room. She poked her head into the room and saw the chair turned around looking at the wall. She heard him talking to someone so she was quiet. She's never been in this office before…

He had a bookshelf filled with books on economy, politics, rates, and other boring stuff that she didn't pay attention to in school. He was sitting behind his desk in a nice big comfortable looking chair. His desk was a beautiful wooden color and was organized. His calendar was in the middle. He had a picture of her with her boyfriend on the corner of the desk and a vase with a single rose in it in the other corner. Next to the calendar was one sharpened number two yellow pencil. There was a rug with a very pretty design on it in the middle of the room and two chairs for clients in front of his desk.

Sakura stealthily walked over to his desk and sat down in one of the extra chairs. She just sat patiently waiting for him to get off of the phone.

"Alright. Good day," Sasori finally said, turning his chair around and putting the phone down. He looked shocked to see her. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Well, Leader-sama said that you would be at work all night so I made dinner for you!" Sakura said and he smiled.

"How thoughtful. We can eat right now if you'd like," Sasori said as she sat the bags on his desk. "So how was your day?" Sasori asked.

"Good. I finished setting up for the prom tomorrow night," Sakura said.

"Good. Have a date?" Sasori asked as they both began to eat their dinner.

"Of course! My boyfriend, Sasuke!" Sakura said, proudly.

"Remember what I said, no sex," Sasori reminded.

"Daddy!" Sakura snarled, totally embarrassed.

"What?" Sasori asked, innocently.

"You-Just-Ugh!" Sakura said. He smirked.

"Why won't you go home? Get a good night's sleep for the prom, OK?" Sasori asked and she smiled.

"Bye, Daddy! You'll be there when Sasuke comes to pick me up right?" Sakura asked, hopefully. He smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sasori said. Sakura waved and ran out of his office.

* * *

It was the night of the prom and Sakura along with the other girls were in her room getting ready and were very nervous.

"Girls, un! Your dates are here!" Deidara yelled from downstairs. The girls all squealed and ran downstairs.

"How do we look?" Temari asked.

"Good…" Deidara answered unsurely.

"Hey," Sasuke said, coolly.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she walked up and hung off of his arm.

"Picture time," Sasori said as all the girls got next to their boyfriends. They all stood together smiling when Sasori snapped the picture.

"Have fun," Pein said and they all nodded and walked out to the limo. They all sat and chatted while going to the school for the prom.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were dancing to a slow song. Sakura's head was on his shoulder and they were gently rocking back and forth.

"And now for the new prom king and queen announcement!" Tsunade said as one of the student council members handed her a slip of paper. "The new prom queen is…Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade exclaimed as there was a lot of clapping. Sakura smiled and covered her mouth in utter shock as she made her way up to the stage. Tsunade put a tiara on Sakura's head and got ready to read the king. "The new prom king is Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke smirked and came on stage as a big jeweled crown on his head. "Now let the king and queen have a slow dance!" Tsunade cheered.

Another slow song started to play and they started to dance on the stage, her head on his shoulder like before. At the end of the song they shared a passionate kiss and heard 'awes' from every other peer.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I love you too," Sakura whispered back as they kissed again.

**Alternate Ending 8**

The girls were all sitting on the floor against a wall, glaring at their supposed captors…even if some of them were related.

"You all can stop glaring, yeah," Deidara said, sighing.

"You can stop being a jackass," Ino retorted.

"Watch your mouth, yeah," Deidara warned and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"OK, so here's how it's going to go," Itachi began, looking at Sasori who caught his drift.

"You all are going to cooperate with us and you won't be captives anymore but you still can't go outside without one of us with you," Sasori explained. "You all will have to still listen to any of our orders because we're you're superiors but you have more freedom," Sasori stated.

"Like what?" Hana snorted out.

"Like getting your own room, actually able to get your own food whenever you want, and you don't need to be watched twenty-four/seven," Sasori said.

"That sounds good," Sakura replied and they all nodded.

"OK, then training begins tomorrow morning at seven," Sasori said.

"Wait. What training?" Temari asked, suspiciously.

"You have to cooperate with us and we're training you girls to be in the Akatsuki," Sasori said. The girls coughed on air.

"WHAT?!!!?" Sakura finally asked.

"You heard us," Deidara said.

"No. No way. Absolutely no-"

"You have to," Sasori cut in. Sakura mumbled a profanity.

"Fine," Sakura finally said.

"Good…" Sasori said.

**End**

* * *

Sorry that the Alternate Ending is so short. It's just this chapter was mostly about the prom and I couldn't think of anything for the Alternate Ending. Hope you enjoyed it! This was the LAST CHAPTER! Love you all!!! 


End file.
